


S_ulmate

by GTTTOP



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTTTOP/pseuds/GTTTOP
Summary: “Encontrar a tu alma gemela es fácil”, eso es lo que le dicen todos a su alrededor. “Eres joven, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso”, le insisten.”Tienes tiempo”.G-Dragon quiere creerles, en serio que sí, pero es difícil hacerlo, sobretodo al sentir que su conexión con él es cada vez más fuerte, puede sentirlo más cerca, sabe que están muy cerca.Siendo el romántico de clóset que es, no tendría ningún problema con encontrar a su amor... o al menos eso pensaría, si el entrenamiento de los últimos cinco años hubiera dado el fruto que le habían prometido.Ahora sólo puede pensar en los malditos problemas que se avecinan, sin contar con la tortura emocional que les espera a su alma gemela y a él.OS parte del 1er Festival GTop organizado por el grupo de Facebook “La Verdadera Fe del GTop”
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Min Hyo Rin, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	S_ulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS fue realizado para el 1er Festival GTop organizado por el grupo de facebook “La verdadera Fe del GTop”. Otros trabajos pueden ser encontrados en wattpad :)

El golpe seco que dio el cuerpo inerte al caer sobre el piso de madera resonó en su cabeza, el muchacho tenía la piel morada y se retorcía del dolor, pero no podía hablar. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de respirar, pero sabía que no estaba muerto, sabía que lentamente el oxígeno volvería a sus pulmones.

Eso lo sabía ahora, porque en su momento pensó que estaba muerto, pensó que lo había _asesinado._

JiYong sabía que SooHyuk estaba vivo, aunque lo había logrado por poco. Pero era difícil olvidar el horror que había sentido en ese momento, cuando a los dieciséis pensó que había asesinado a su novio.

Era más difícil controlarse en sus sueños, sobre todo porque eran vívidos y prácticamente imposible huir de ellos.

A veces, con mucho esfuerzo, lograba entrar en razón y convencerse de que era una _pesadilla_ , o más bien un recuerdo, y que _no_ volvería a pasar. En otras ocasiones, su cerebro tenía piedad de él y le permitía escapar, despertándose bañado en sudor y con pocas probabilidades de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero era mejor que seguir atrapado en esa tortura de su pasado.

Pero hoy, parecía que sería de esas espeluznantes noches en las que no importa qué, seguiría a merced del evento traumático que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Resignándose a que no podría despertar, se siguió lamentando mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su entonces novio, sin saber que esa simple acción sólo empeoraba su precario estado.

-

-¿Mala noche?- YoungBae dejó una taza de café en frente de él, y ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para responder.

Tomó la bebida caliente, sintiendo como le daba un poco de vida.

-Deberías ir con el profesor, ya no es normal, JiYongie, cada vez estás peor.

-Lo sé.- Dijo después de soltar un largo suspiro, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.- Pero ya hemos hecho todo lo que se le ha ocurrido, ya he intentado hasta lo más absurdo pero esto sigue empeorando.

-No pierdas la fe, hermano, ya verás que el profesor encontrará una solución.- Le sonrió amable, antes de beber de su propia taza.

-Lo dudo, pero gracias.- Le dio un trago más a su café e hizo una mueca de disgusto al saborear al final algo amargo.- Mierda, ¿otra vez tan temprano?

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó su amigo, riendo al ver el asco que tenía en el rostro.

-Ese cabrón está tomando cerveza.- Miró el _watch_ en su mano izquierda.- ¡Apenas van a dar las ocho!

-¿Cabrón? ¿Es hombre?- YoungBae abrió la boca con asombro.

-Ah, sí.- JiYong sonrió al recordar lo que había _visto_ ayer.- Antes de dormir, pude ver algo.

-¡Wa! ¡Ya están muy cerca!- Levantó los pulgares en aprobación.- ¿Y qué viste?

-Sus manos.

-Uh.- Se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo solemne.- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Tiene buena mano?- Preguntó burlón, recibiendo un pedazo de dona en su pecho por parte de JiYong.

-¡Eres un menso!- Dijo indignado, pero con una sonrisa enorme.- Y no sé, no las vi muy bien, pero se ven lo suficientemente masculinas como para ser de hombre.

-No te proyectes, que te gusten los tipos no quiere decir que tu alma gemela va a serlo, ¿y si sólo es una chica un poco masculina?

JiYong le sacó la lengua, antes de darle otro sorbo a su café -que estaba muy dulce- y así quitarse lo amargo de la bebida del _susodicho._ \- Pero algo que me alegró, es ver que también es mutante.- Decidió ignorar lo que decía su amigo, estaba seguro de que era hombre.

-¡Oh!

-¡Sí! Sus manos brillaban, en rosa.

-¿Pero cómo?

-¡No sé! O sea, sus manos tenían luz rosa, debe ser que genera y lanza algún tipo de energía.

-¿Cómo DaeSungie?- Preguntó YoungBae.

-Tal vez…- Respondió, tomando su mejilla de forma pensativa.- Pero en fin, esto ya me está asustando cada vez más.

-No tengas miedo, JiYongie, ¿Qué tal si él te ayuda?- Añadió con ilusión en su voz.

-Puede que tengas razón, tal vez si me lanza uno de esos rayos directo a la cabeza acabe con mi sufrimiento.

-¡Ay, basta! No seas dramático, Kwon.- Lo regañó, tomando un poco de jugo de naranja que igual esta a servido en la enorme mesa.

-¡No soy dramático, YoungBae! ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando nos conozcamos?- Preguntó con demasiado dolor, porque sí, eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

-El amor todo lo puede.- Dijo con decisión, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues tal vez esto no…- Odiaba ser tan pesimista, pero la vida le había demostrado que era mejor que viviera sin expectativas.

-¿Sabes? Tu alma gemela tiene la capacidad de cambiarte, de liberarte, es tu equilibrio perfecto.

JiYong escuchó a su amigo, y lo sabía, pero era difícil hacerse a la idea de que eso podría pasarle a él. Sabía que a _todos_ les pasaba, tarde o temprano, pero se sentía tan condenado en el amor, que no creía que estaba a cuestión de semanas o incluso días de conocerlo.

-Así que deja de darle vueltas, y mejor concentrémonos en tu entrenamiento, tienes que estar a cien para tu hombre.- Se levantó y le dio una palmadita en su hombro cubierto.- Vamos, tengo que ir por HyoRin a su clase de yoga.

Asintió, bebiendo el resto de su café de un solo trago.

Suspiró, saboreando el interior de su boca, y sintió algo más desagradable.

_Aquel_ debía estar fumando, lo hacía bastante en especial por las mañanas, sonrió, recientemente él mismo había comenzado con ese maldito mal hábito; a pesar del espantoso sabor, tuvo un impulso de probarlo, cayendo totalmente en en el vicio a la tercera calada que dio. Cada vez le agarraba más el gusto, principalmente porque lograba relajarlo, algo bastante difícil de lograr.

Pero como YoungBae odiaba que lo hiciera, tendría que conformarse con el que _en teoría_ compartía con su _pareja._

-

KB a.k.a. “ _Fakesickness_ ” o el profesor, como todos le llamaban desde que fundó la escuela “ _Bad reputation_ ”, un recinto que se encargaba de la gran mayoría de los mutantes en Seúl, entró a la sala de juntas. Hace un par de horas los habían llamado porque tendrían una misión, así que tuvo que suspender su entrenamiento nocturno y prepararse para la agitada noche que pasarían.

JiYong pasó todo el día teniendo _visiones_ sobre su alma gemela, no quería compartirlo aún con YoungBae, porque no estaba seguro de si era _normal_ ver tanto. Sonrió como estúpido, sólo lo veía pelear, o mejor dicho, entrenar con un sujeto musculoso y alto. No era muy claro, ya que todo se veía un poco nublado, pero por la forma en que lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, debía ser muy hábil, no era un experto en esa área, pero el compañero de _su_ _compañero_ siempre terminaba en el suelo. El problema principal, era que a pesar de no ser nítidas, sí que estaban ocurriendo con más y más frecuencia.

Maldita sea, apenas ayer en la noche había tenido su primera -y hermosa- visión, y ahora lo estaba cansando que se mezclara tanto con su propia realidad. Era un sentimiento contradictorio, porque le encantaba verlo y sentirlo tan cerca, pero lo distraía demasiado de sus deberes.

“… _Un_ …” Escuchó en su mente, y saltó en su lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo, GD?- Preguntó serio KB, y él se apenó, no sólo por haber llamado la atención de todos, sino porque sintió como si hubiera sido sorprendido en medio de una diablura.

Sólo negó, no teniendo una excusa que quisiera compartir.

El profesor lo miró inquisidoramente, pero continuó. Rezó para que no entrara en su mente y averiguara qué le pasaba.

Se sonrojó al recordar el susurro que acababa de _escuchar,_ no estaba seguro de qué fue lo que dijo, pero su voz, _mierda_ , su voz era hermosa, no, más que eso, era sublime, magnífica, exquisita.

JiYong se emocionó aún más, porque no había forma de que alguien con una voz como esa fuera feo, y sabía que no debía ser tan superficial, pero era inevitable, era mucho más mundano de lo que quisiera admitir.

“ _Un_ ” ¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿De qué habría estado hablando? Pero lo más importante, ¿Con _quién_?

JiYong era la persona más jodida en el amor, porque sí que había intentado tener otras relaciones a pesar de lo ocurrido con SooHyuk -él no quería rendirse del todo- así que hubo un par de ocasiones que intentó algo… fracasando rotundamente, nadie soportaba estar con un mutante al que ni siquiera podían _besar_.

Le decían que _no valía la pena._

Se preguntó qué pensaría su hombre misterioso sobre esta desafortunada situación, ¿qué tanto estaría dispuesto a soportar?

Volvió a escuchar su voz, y se sonrojó aún más a pesar de que seguía siendo inteligible, cubriendo su boca emocionado por lo cerca que debían estar sus almas. Bueno, igual estaba aterrado, porque si ya lo podía escuchar…

Sintió un ligero ardor y miró su muñeca derecha; en una letra pequeña y negra, estaba _formándose_ algo. Las _primeras palabras_ que su amado le diría, aún estaban muy tenues, pero podía ver como lentamente se iban grabando en su piel con mayor claridad.

Como mutantes, ellos no nacían con ellas a diferencia de los _no mutantes_ , sólo aparecían poco tiempo antes de que estuvieran destinados a conocerse, era una forma de diferenciarlos al nacer… Aunque igual podrías nacer sin ellas, si desgraciadamente, tu alma gemela y tú no estaban destinados en esa vida. Era muy extraño, pero algunos humanos comunes nacían con esa lamentable peculiaridad.

“ _SAPO_ ”

-¿Qué caraj--?- Cortó el grito de coraje que brotó de su boca.

-GD, si no estás prestando atención, podemos llamarle a Pink Shadow.- El profesor ahora sí esta a molesto con él.

-¡No! Estoy bien, es solo que recordé algo.- Juntó sus manos en señal de disculpas, y trató de mantenerse callado, controlando la emoción que sentía al seguir escuchando los murmullos sin sentido en su cabeza, y la indignación de lo que acababa de ver.

Regresó la mirada a su _tatuaje_ , y aumentó la mueca de desagrado, ¿Sapo? ¿Cómo que _sapo_? Ni siquiera era una frase completa, sólo una mugrosa y ambigua palabra. Si no recordaba mal, YoungBae y HyoRin habían tenido _un poema_ , porque se conocieron en una librería o algo así, y cada uno tenía la _mitad_.

Y luego estaba él, con una palabra, y para hacerlo más jodido, no tenía idea de si se estaba refiriendo a un animal o si era tan horrible para su alma gemela que iba a decirle sapo, _por feo._

“ _Concéntrate, o te voy a sacar de la misión”_ Saltó en su asiento al escuchar la voz del profesor, pero ahora en su mente.

_“Lo siento”_. Fue lo único que respondió asintiendo.

Esperaba que no hubiera estado escuchando su monólogo interior, porque no se sentía listo para decirlo, mucho menos ahora con la _vergüenza_ de _sus primeras palabras._ Se preguntó cuáles serían las de su pareja, y si serían igual de terribles que la suya… Esperaba que no, a pesar de su desgracia, _su alma gemela_ merecía más.

Decidió que era mejor concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, y por primera vez desde que llegó, puso atención a las palabras de KB.

-

-Andas raro.- Dijo YoungBae, mientras apagaba la camioneta.

-Ya te dije que no he estado durmiendo bien.- Intentó sonreír para darle convicción a sus palabras, pero por la ceja que levantó el más bajito, supo que no le había creído.

-Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo…- Insistió su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé…

-Y conmigo, pero estamos en territorio enemigo, hyungs, si no nos apuramos podemos tener problemas.- Interrumpió DaeSung, desde el asiento trasero.

Los mayores rieron, y silenciosamente decidieron que seguirían después con la conversación.

Suspiró, entre más rápido hicieran su trabajo más pronto podría regresar a su habitación a refundirse en su alma gemela, que se negaba a desaparecer de sus pensamientos, rezó para que no fuera a tener una visión en medio de la misión, o podrían tener problemas.

Era simple, entrarían a la bodega, obtendrían tanta información como pudieran y saldrían de ahí. Él era el más adecuado para esto, ya que HyoRin fue enviada Busán, la tierra originaria de este grupo de pandilleros mutantes que acababan de llegar a Seúl, y que ya llevaban sus buenos desastres en los barrios bajos.

El profesor necesitaba alguna huella mental para poder rastrearlos con precisión, así que aunque no lograra sacarle todo el jugo a la mente de alguno de ellos, con indagar un poco, KB podría llegar fácilmente a ellos a través de la suya.

Se sentía confiado, tener al fuerte Taeyang, experto en combate a corta distancia, y a Ángel, que era de larga, harían la misión pan comido. JiYong igual era muy bueno, pero si no conocían al enemigo, era más difícil que se lanzara, aunque en una situación de riesgo no dudaría en atacar con todo. Según su mejor amigo, había el rastro de olor de varios mutantes, y un humano, pero era complicado saber si seguían ahí, así que tendrían que avanzar con prudencia.

No podían hablar mucho, ya que uno de ellos podría tener un oído súper desarrollado o algo peor, pero con sus intercomunicadores listos para cualquier emergencia, les hizo señas para que lo siguieran y cubrieran su espalda. YoungBae se agachó con sus manos unidas, y sin dudarlo, puso su pie ahí, siendo lanzado por encima de la valla metálica. Cayó con simpleza del otro lado, prácticamente sin hacer ruido, DaeSung sólo los vio negando y sabía que había decepción aunque no pudiera ver sus pequeños ojos por culpa de los lentes especiales que usaba, claro que él podría haberlo dejado ahí más fácil si volaban, pero fue mero reflejo de ambos.

Secuela de tantas misiones juntos.

Levantó su pulgar, y lentamente fue avanzando, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero podía ver perfectamente. Sabía que su equipo estaría cerca, así que sintiéndose seguro, se adentró lentamente a la silenciosa bodega, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, por lo que tenía que ser cuidadoso, podría ser una trampa.

Habían cientos de cajas de madera y contenedores, usó su olfato ligeramente desarrollado pero no notó nada. Usó el espacio para irse adentrando, pero o estaba yendo directamente a la emboscada o habían ido en vano. Entonces notó algo en una esquina, parecía alguien en posición fetal, su intuición le dijo que debería acercarse, además que sus amigos debían estar monitoreando el perímetro, si no habían encontrado nada…

Se mordió el labio, y con mucho sigilo avanzó quitándose sus guantes, sólo lo tocaría y…

Antes de lograr su cometido, sintió una presencia en su espalda y giró su cuerpo; si no fuera alguien sumamente entrenado, habría gritado como niña al ver al hombre que estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

A pesar de que veía claramente, como si hubiera luz en el lugar, sabía que estaba todo en penumbras, y que los ojos de ese sujeto brillaban, eran rojos. Quedó petrificado, era sin exagerar, el más hermoso ser vivo que había visto en su joven vida.

Sabía que era uno de los mutantes que estaban buscando, no era difícil notarlo, intimidaba su gran altura, su porte, todo él. Tenía una gabardina marrón, unas botas plateadas que le llegaban a las rodillas, tanto el pantalón como su camisa eran negros y su pecho estaba protegido por una especie de chaleco duro, igual plateado.

El hombre le sonrió ligeramente, y cuando quiso pedir refuerzos, éste sólo levantó su mano, poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus delgados labios, indicándole a JiYong que se callara.

Él lo hizo.

Levantó ambas manos, mostrándole las palmas y los dorsos, no tenía nada, estaban totalmente desnudas, pero las juntó e hizo un movimiento rápido, y cual mago, apareció una rosa blanca.

Con el mismo dedo, le indicó que se acercara, y nuevamente, sin dudarlo, le obedeció. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sabía que debía estar bajo una especie de hipnosis, porque ni siquiera él sería tan imbécil como para dejarse encantar simplemente por la belleza de alguien.

Cuando estuvieron a tan sólo un paso, levantó la rosa dejándola frente a su cara, sonriendo nuevamente, era obvio que quería que la tomara, y él lo hizo. Ambos sostenían el tallo, estaban a nada de que sus manos se tocaran, pero esa pequeña distancia lo era todo. JiYong sólo necesitaba bajar unos miserables centímetros, y absorbería los poderes del misterioso sujeto, pero no podía, estaba completamente a merced del otro.

Sin soltar la rosa, el robusto hombre acercó su rostro, estando tan cerca la diferencia de estatura era más notoria, pero irónicamente se sentía menos intimidado… y justo antes de _¿besarlo?_ Se alejó bruscamente, pero sin cortar el contacto visual.

Escuchó una explosión que provenía de afuera, y sólo hasta que le guiñó un ojo, fue que salió del trance. Parpadeó con fuerza, no entendía qué diablos había sido eso.

-¡GD!- Taeyang entró bruscamente derribando la puerta, con sus garras plateadas en todo su esplendor, y Ángel detrás de él.

-¡Estoy bien!- Gritó, y en ese momento notó que la rosa que sostenía aún, comenzaba a brillar de un color fucsia.

-¡GD!- Ahora ambos gritaron, y antes de que dijeran algo más, lanzó la flor lejos de él, se sentía más pesada que una normal así que llegó relativamente lejos, una vez en el suelo, explotó, pero no tan letalmente como imaginó.

Sus amigos corrieron a su encuentro, y a pesar de ya no estar bajo la hipnosis, estaba clavado en su lugar.

JiYong jamás había sentido tan acelerado su corazón, pero no estaba seguro de si por el miedo de haber estado en peligro o simplemente por el hombre misterioso de ojos rojos.

-

Suspiró tomando de su café, ya habían pasado varios días desde su desastrosa misión, que fue un rotundo fracaso. El hombre que estaba atado, no pudo darle información, era un pobre diablo que al parecer habían usado de cebo para atraparlos. Como esa, le siguieron otras tres misiones, todas igual de infructíferas; esos malditos sabían perfectamente cómo esconderse, y más porque seguían fuera del alcance de “Cerebro” y el Profesor.

Lo que sí que había cambiado, es que su alma gemela había desaparecido por completo, algo raro estaba pasando, porque ya no sentía _su conexión_ igual. Ahora estaba ansioso, decaído y confundido, porque se sentía más y más alejado de él, al contrario del maldito mutante que lo había hipnotizado días atrás, y que se negaba a salir de su mente. Cada vez que pensaba en esos brillantes ojos rojos, su corazón se oprimía, odiaba esa sensación pero no podía evitarla.

Sabía que una buena opción sería hablar con KB, él podría ayudarlo a ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, pero le avergonzaba admitir que tenía esos sentimientos por un _enemigo,_ y que al parecer estaban interfiriendo con su alma gemela.

JiYong sabía que no tenía nada de raro estar _interesado_ en un chico malo, había ocurrido incontables veces en la historia de los X-men a través de los años, incluso uno de sus mejores amigos era producto de una unión similar… aún así era jodido.

Pero lo que más lo aterraba de todo esto, era lo que llevaba negando todo este tiempo, lo que era _más obvio._

-GD…- Susurró YoungBae a su lado, sacándolo de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

-¿Qué--?- Pero ni terminó de formular su pregunta, en que escucharon un estruendo, venía del exterior.

Dejaron sus tazas de café, y salieron corriendo del establecimiento, estaban solo ellos dos, pero no dudaron en ir, más cuando escucharon un grito de auxilio. Un tipo golpeaba a otro, que ya estaba bañado en sangre, pero a pesar de eso no se detenía. Cómo el atacante tenía la guardia baja, JiYong no dudó en quitar su guante negro y tomarlo de la nuca, absorbiendo sus poderes, era un mutante.

-¡SAPO!

Ese grito lo dejó _helado_ , no sólo por el tono grave y sí, sexy, sino porque la marca en su muñeca comenzó a arder.

_Debe ser una broma._

El hombre se desplomó en el húmedo concreto del callejón, y sintió asco, los poderes del sujeto eran _nefastos._

Se giró y vio a YoungBae con sus letales garras expuestas, peleando con _el hombre misterioso,_ que tenía un palo metálico -de _adamantium_ supuso-, y cuando el objeto comenzó a brillar de fucsia, supo que su amigo estaba en problemas.

Taeyang salió volando por la explosión de energía, y el más alto se giró, con sus ojos resplandeciendo, no caería en el mismo truco dos veces, y sin saber bien qué hacía, escupió un líquido verde, que el otro esquivó con dificultad.

Tenía que llegar con su amigo y huir, inesperadamente habían conseguido la información que tanto necesitaban, además de que _todo_ lo estaba abrumando.

-Wow, vaya que eres hermoso, a pesar de haber absorbido los poderes de Sapo, no pierdes el _glamour_.- Habló lento, como si saboreara cada palabra que salía de su boca.- Te ves aún más exquisito con la luz de la tarde.

A pesar de que no lo veía directamente, su voz estaba teniendo un efecto muy similar al de sus ojos, su tono grave, profundo y sensual, lo aturdía por completo.

-¡Hyung!- La voz de Nocturno los hizo girar a ambos, su joven amigo apareció a lado suyo.

JiYong señaló donde estaban unas bolsas de basura, y el chico no dudo y aunque no lo esperó, los teletransportó a ambos, al tiempo que YoungBae salía de entre toda la porquería.

-Espera, déjame que yo lo mato.- Dijo su mejor amigo, furioso de haber sido humillado de esa forma.

JiYong sólo puso su mano sobre su hombro y negó, puro ver la ira en el más bajito, pero asintió de todas formas, él era el líder de su escuadrón y no le quedaba más que obedecerlo.

GD tenía miedo de hablar, al parecer el otro no tenía _idea_ de quién era _él._

De _quienes eran ellos dos._

Sólo le hizo una señal a su amigo para que los sacara de ahí, pero antes de desaparecer, algo dentro de JiYong lo hizo hablar fuerte y claro en dirección del sujeto, que sólo los observaba burlón a pesar de estar en una clara desventaja de tres contra uno.

- _No soy un sapo_.

Esas simples palabras, le borraron la arrogancia del rostro al más alto, y lo hizo abrir enormemente los ojos, además de dejarlo pálido.

-¡Espe--!

Fue lo último que escuchó de _su alma gemela_ , antes de aparecer en el despacho del Profesor.

-

Había pasado casi una semana desde _el incidente_ , pero no había dicho ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido. Claro que YoungBae había intentado sacarle algo, pero por primera vez en su vida, logró guardar un secreto.

La recolección -involuntaria- de información había sido todo un éxito, ya sabían que eran diez mutantes, siete hombres y tres mujeres. Tenían un amplia variedad de habilidades, desde ese tipo sapo, que escupía jugos gástricos corrosivos -además de tener una apariencia bastante desagradable-, una psíquica, un metamorfo, su… bueno, _él_ , que tenía la capacidad de impregnar objetos con energía cinética… en fin, eran muchos y ninguno similar. Al parecer Sapo, era nuevo, porque no tenía muchos recuerdos con ellos. Pero sí que se había integrado bien a sus actividades ilegales; robaban, estafaban casinos, golpeaban humanos -porque ninguno parecía tener poderes-, traficaban con armas y droga. En realidad, eran contratados por mafiosos no mutantes para que los protegieran en sus actividades, pero no dudaba que tal vez hayan traicionado a algunos con tal de saquear su mercancía.

En fin, su alma gemela era toda una _divinura._

Sintió su mugroso corazón acelerarse al escuchar la voz de su _amado_ en su mente, le daba satisfacción que desde ese día, había estado buscándolo, tratando de dar con él y llamándolo a través de su conexión que ya era insoportable.

JiYong se moría por ir con él, pero no podía, no sin antes tomar una decisión.

Sapo no parecía conocer mucho a TOP -como descubrió que se “llamaba”-, así que todo lo que sabía era los escasos minutos que se habían visto, y lo que su corazón sentía por él.

“ _Ven”._

Nuevamente lo llamaba, era lo mismo, todos lo días, a todas horas. Lo estaba enfermando y se preguntó porqué demonios le pasaba esto. Se supone que encontrar a tu alma gemela era fácil, según necesitabas paciencia y llegaría a ti… pero no, no sólo tenían la enorme barrera de su cuerpo, que les impediría vincularse por completo, sino que su sentido del deber como un X-men lo hacía sentir siento rechazo por el -hermoso- hombre.

¿Además que qué diablos iban a hacer? ¿Llegaría con KB y le diría “ _¿Ubicas a este mequetrefe? ¡Es mi alma gemela!”_? Pues no, no podía hacerlo nada más así.

_“Por favor, ven.”_ Suplicaba con esa profunda voz, logrando que se estremeciera más.

Enterró su rostro con frustración sobre la almohada, no entendía qué había hecho en su vida pasada como para merecer que Dios se ensañara tanto con él. Suspiró, él no se veía siendo parte de una pandilla de rufianes montoneros, mucho menos cometiendo delitos. Pero tampoco veía a TOP siendo parte de los X-men, como cereza del pastel, él era el _líder,_ o eso parecía por los recuerdos de Sapo, ya que siempre le daba órdenes a todos.

“ _Te necesito”._

“ _Y yo a ti”._ Respondió JiYong por primera vez.

Tenía que tomar una decisión ya.

-

Tocó con suavidad la puerta de caoba, abriéndola sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Hyung?- Preguntó, al verlo concentrado en los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Oh, debe ser importante si me dices hyung.- Dijo riendo, levantando la mirada.- Te he notado raro, pero no he querido indagar.

-Encontré a mi alma gemela.- JiYong no tenía intención de irse por las ramas, necesitaba un consejo, y era la persona en quien más confiaba dentro de esa enorme mansión.

-No puedo decir que me sorprende, eres demasiado transparente, JiYongie.- Se enderezó, y señaló una de las sillas libres frente a él.

-Es que… bueno, ya sabes, no es fácil.- Se sentó en la que estaba a su derecha, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Entiendo que te preocupes, siempre hemos hablado sobre qué podría pasar cuando la…- Dejó la palabra al aire.

-Es un él.- Sonrió melancólico, para nadie era un secreto sus preferencias, pero en estas situaciones era impredecible saber qué sexo tendría tu alma gemela.

-Eso es bueno, ¿No?

-Supongo…

-Bueno, como decía, sabes que te has estado entrenando todos estos años para este momento en especial.

-Sí, pero igual sabes que no he tenido avances significativos.- Miraba sus tenis, no tenía ganas de enfrentar su mirada llena de _compasión._

-No digas eso, te has hecho mucho más fuerte.

-Sí, pero no he logrado controlar en lo más mínimo mi poder, no puedo reprimirlos al momento de tocar a alguien.

-¿Qué poder tiene tu pareja?- Preguntó el mayor, curioso.

-Ah…

-Es mutante, ¿No?- Su tono era más animado, era obvio que trataba de aligerar el ambiente pesado.

-Sí, es algo de… vuelo.

-JiYong…

-No es importante.

-Sí lo es, ¿recuerdas cuando te enfrentaste a ese chico, el excesivamente fuerte? No lograste que se desmayara, ni siquiera le quitaste todos sus poderes.

JiYong ya casi ni recordaba esa batalla, fue a los pocos meses de unirse a los X-men.- Tienes razón.- Levantó la mirada y vio la esperanza en los ojos de su amigo, quería dejarse contagiar por ella, pero le era difícil.

-Claro que tengo razón, además que todas las dinámicas son diferentes, ya ves a Taeyang, él es inmune al poder de convencimiento de HyoRin, además que ella adquirió el de regeneración de él, en menor medida, pero lo hizo.- Su amigo le sonrió.

JiYong tragó, dudaba mucho que ese fuera su caso, ya que había sido hipnotizado como imbécil por TOP.- Claro, puede ser.- Dijo sin poder ocultar su inseguridad.

-Sé que es parte de tu personalidad, pero deberías dejar de dramatizar antes de tiempo.

KB podía tener razón, pero él era _Jingyo malasuerte_ , así le decía jodiendo YoungBae, y ni siquiera podía molestarse con él, porque era totalmente cierto.

-Mejor no lo pienses mucho, lo peor que podría pasarle es quedar unas horas inconsciente, hagan lo que sus corazones les digan, e intenten enlazarse.

-Pero--

-Vayan poco a poco, intenten tocándose, trata de controlarte tanto como puedas y quien sabe, tal vez una vez el enlace esté hecho las cosas cambien.

-Pero para enlazarnos… nosotros… ya sabes.- Se puso rojo, sólo había una _forma_ de enlazar sus almas con totalidad.

_-_ No necesariamente.- El profesor se rió al verlo avergonzado.- Claro que es la forma más fácil y común, pero hay otras, todas las parejas son diferentes, varían una a otra.

-¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?- Preguntó curioso.

-He sabido de mutantes que se enlazan sólo con la mirada, concentrándose… Podríamos investigar más a fondo de ser necesario, pero vamos un paso a la vez, tal vez con un abrazo.- Le sonrió.- Sólo no lo sigas evitando, si ya se conocieron sus almas necesitan unirse lo antes posible, podrían a llegar a enfermarse seriamente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sí… Es muy poco común, usualmente las personas o mutantes no logran pasar ni un día desde que se encuentran antes de unirse.- Se rió.- Nadie espera, supongo que por eso no es algo de lo que se hable demasiado.

-Mierda.- Se mordió el labio, culpable.

-No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tienen de reconocerse, pero no sigas torturándolos a ambos.- Le sonrió, antes de regresar a su trabajo, dando por terminada la conversación.

JiYong se quedó pensando, no tenía idea de que esto pudiera ponerse turbio, entonces puede que no estuviera exagerando después de todo, al menos no en un cien porciento.

Se levantó decidido a enfrentarse a lo que sea que tenía que pasar, al final de cuentas esto era algo de dos, y así es como debían salir de esto. Quien sabe, tal vez TOP tendría información útil o incluso la clave para solucionar este desastre.

“ _¿Dónde nos vemos?”._ Preguntó a través de su enlace, por primera vez siendo él quien iniciara la conversación.

Pues que fuera lo que tenía que ser.

-

Llegó a su punto de encuentro, y vio a la lejanía a TOP que ya estaba ahí, usaba la misma gabardina a pesar de que estaban a mas de treinta grados, y apoyaba su espalda contra un sauce. Sonrió al ver que fumaba distraídamente, ya tendría tiempo para reclamarle porqué siempre “desayunaba” cerveza y cigarros, no es como si ahora le molestara el sabor en su boca, pero al principio sí fue un poco desconcertante, además de desagradable.

Quedaron de verse en una de las partes más solitarias del Parque Olímpico, por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. Quería pensar que sólo por ser quien era, TOP jamás le haría daño a consciencia, pero no podía confiarse, cualquier cosa era posible siendo los _enemigos_ que eran.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de él, el más alto se giró y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, a diferencia de sus encuentros pasados, no había ni una pizca de arrogancia, no se veía intimidante ni poderoso, estaba diferente, tenía un aura de miseria y cansancio. Se preguntó si él estaría igual o peor, porque a pesar de saber que estaba reuniéndose con su alma gemela, y ser un vanidoso de primera, no sintió ni las más mínimas ganas de arreglarse para su _reencuentro_.

Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, JiYong se detuvo, y por más que quiso moverse para alcanzar al otro, no pudo hacerlo.

¿Lo habría hipnotizado? ¿Iría a hacerle daño?

No supo qué fue lo que TOP vio en él, pero le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, antes de tirarlo al pasto y aplastarlo. Caminó la corta distancia que los separaba con rapidez y sintió un poco de temor cuando no se detuvo, más porque no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándolo, se tensó más de lo que ya estaba. Quiso decirle que no era buena idea, pero cuando una de sus manos acarició su nuca con tanta ternura, sintió que su corazón explotaba.

-Está bien, estoy cubierto.- Susurró cerca de su oreja, y se aferró a él, regresando el abrazo.

Siempre había odiado su genética por muchas razones, una de ellas era que siempre quiso ser más alto, con medir uno ochenta se hubiera conformado, pero no, apenas pasaba el metro setenta y aunque no era como el enanito de YoungBae, sabía que mucha de su ropa se vería mucho mejor si midiera unos quince centímetros más.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, le gustó ser bajito, porque nunca había sentido que necesitaba tanto escuchar el corazón de alguien, y ellos dos encajaban perfectamente. Tenían la diferencia de estatura precisa.

-Te extrañé tanto.- Susurró el más alto, apretándolo a su pecho.

Él también lo había extrañado, creyó que tal vez estaba exagerando, pero cuando KB le había dicho que el no estar enlazados aún después de encontrarse era doloroso, supo que no era culpa de su _drama queen_ interno.

-Yo más.- Dijo JiYong bajito, provocando una risita en el otro.

Era tan varonil y fresca.

-No, yo más.

Eso le sacó una risa ahora a él, dios, ¿iban a ser de esos? ¿De los que peleaban de forma ridícula por ver quién quería más, quién extrañaba más? Sólo en las películas había visto a la gente hacer eso, el no querer colgar el teléfono antes que el contrario, y pasaban horas y horas de más, sólo por no ser el primero en cortar el contacto.

Extrañamente, no sintió pena, al contrario, sintió ansias por iniciar lo que sea que iban a vivir juntos…

Entonces recordó, que lastimosamente no podrían hacerlo, o al menos no por ahora.

Quiso separarse, pero el otro no lo dejó.

-No, espera un poco más.- Susurró bajo, apretándose más a su delgado cuerpo.

Él suspiró, y regresó el abrazó con más fuerza.

No podía negar que era agradable sentirlo, pero era igual de angustioso, más por esa vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza que le repetía que no se ilusionara, que no podría obtener más que esto.

TOP se separó un poco de él, y tomó sus mejillas, ahora tenía guantes así que no había problema. Lo vio inclinarse sobre él, queriendo alcanzar sus labios, pero el se alejó, negando.

-Sólo será rápido…

-No es buena idea.- Tragó fuerte, a esta distancia podía sentir más fuerte el olor a cigarro que provenía de su boca.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

-No lo dudo, pero no.- Le dolió ver la decepción en los ojos ajenos, pero no podía, jamás se perdonaría si le hiciera daño al más alto.

Se miraron por unos segundos, era un poco difícil descifrar qué pasaba por la mente de TOP, pero no parecía molesto, más bien resignado.

-Ven.- Dijo tomando su mano, guiándolo al árbol, dónde se sentó, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo, pero entre sus piernas.

JiYong era un romántico de clóset, porque desde los dieciséis tuvo que aceptar que él no podía ser tan cruel de enamorar a alguien, cuando no podía ofrecerle una _relación normal_. Incluso sentía que era sumamente injusto con TOP, porque él ni siquiera había tenido la opción de enamorarse de él, simplemente estaban unidos por el _destino_ , uno muy jodido.

Con inseguridad, se sentó, siendo abrazado por detrás, podía sentir el corazón de TOP latiendo fuertemente en su espalda, sonrió con melancolía. Pobre, con lo apuesto que era podría tener a quien él quisiera, y le había tocado estar con una bomba radioactiva.

-¿Puedo besar aunque sea tu mejilla?- Preguntó muy cerca de su oreja, pero sin tocarlo. 

-No…- Respondió bajito.- Toda mi piel absorbe, lo intente o no…

-Oh…

-Mi cabello no tiene problema, pero trata de no acercarte mucho a mi cuero cabelludo.

-Mierda, en serio que no puedo tocarte.- Soltó una risa, no había sarcasmo, era más un lamento hacia su desgracia.

La de ambos, la verdad.

-No, nada que tenga terminaciones nerviosas…

-Bueno, ya me acostumbraré.- Lo apretó con más fuerza, y dejó un besito en su hombro cubierto.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, simplemente recargado el uno en el otro, a pesar de la cercanía, no se sentía tranquilo.

-Estás incómodo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó TOP, riendo.

-Para qué te digo que no.- Sonrió, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Sabes que ni siquiera sé tu nombre? Es decir, sé que eres “G-Dragon” el Dragón de Seúl y eso, pero…

-Me llamo JiYong, Kwon JiYong.- Dijo soltando una risita por ese apodo súper exagerado.

-Woa, que bonito nombre, ¿Puedo decirte JiYongie?- Preguntó con cierta timidez, y él asintió.- Yo me llamo Choi SeungHyun.

-El tuyo igual es bonito.- Le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en ese tono de voz tan bajo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Siguió SeungHyun con el interrogatorio básico, se rió por lo tontos que eran.

-Veintiuno.

-Waa.- Respondió su _pareja,_ asombrado.- Eres muy joven, es decir, te ves aún más joven, pero ya ves cómo ahora nadie aparenta su edad.

-¿Tú cuantos tienes?- Preguntó curioso, sintió algo mas de confianza, y acarició las manos unidas que estaban sobre su estómago.

-Cincuenta.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó sorprendido, girándose para ver al otro, que sólo soltó una carcajada.- ¿De qué te--?

-Tengo veintisiete.- SeungHyun lo interrumpió riéndose, seguramente por su cara de espanto, y su risa aumentó de intensidad, por la que puso al darse cuenta que era una “broma”.

Claramente se notaba que quería golpearlo.

-¿Entonces porqué?- Preguntó JiYong, achicando los ojos, con un puchero en sus labios.

-No sé, creí que sería gracioso, lo siento.- Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado.

JiYong se rió ante su sonrojo.- Bueno, no sé si es gracioso, pero tú te reíste.

SeungHyun le sonrió ligeramente.- Es que tu carita me dio mucha risa.

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?- Preguntó nuevamente irritado.

-Hiciste una carita espantada, hiciste así.- El mayor abrió sus ojos y su boca, y por alguna razón se le hizo la cosa más graciosa del mundo y se comenzó a carcajear.

-Ay, no es cierto, ¿en serio?- JiYong seguía riéndose, tomando su estómago, ya estaba llegando al punto en que te dolía por el esfuerzo que hacía tu cuerpo por reprimir la risa.

-Sí, en serio.- Respondió entusiasmado, pero sus ojitos se pusieron inseguros de un momento a otro.- Oye, pero no tienes que fingir, si no te dio risa…

-Te juro que no lo hago.- Se limpió unas lagrimitas, ya se estaba pasando.

-La verdad es que nunca se ríen de mis chistes, mucho menos así.- Se tomó la nuca con un poco de vergüenza.

-Yo tampoco suelo reírme tanto, pero en serio me mataste.- Le sonrió, y acarició su mejilla, para hacer que lo mirara.

TOP sonrió ampliamente y pudo notar que tenía hoyuelos, vaya, eran muy lindos. Lo hacían parecer muy tierno, en contraste con lo guapo y amenazante que podía verse estando serio.

-No tienes idea de cuánto quiero besarte.- Susurró ronco, acercándose un poco más a JiYong.

Sus palabras le aceleraron el corazón.

-¿Podemos intentarlo? Te prometo que será rápido, un besito nada más.- Rodeó su cintura, para evitar que escapara de él.

-SeungHyun...- Susurró, poniendo distancia con sus brazos sobre el fuerte pecho.

-Mi nombre se escucha hermoso cuando tú lo dices.- SeungHyun estaba demasiado cerca, nuevamente pudo sentir el fuerte olor a tabaco, que tanto lo volvía loco.- Por favor, no importa lo que me hagas…

-Es muy peligroso… siempre he dejado a mis parejas inconscientes por muchas horas si los beso… Incluso una vez--

-No importa…- Lo interrumpió, sentía su aliento rozar sus labios.

JiYong alejó tanto como pudo su rostro, y continuó.- Pero, podemos intentar algo…

Cuando dijo eso, los ojos contrarios se iluminaron. Desde la primera vez que los vio, le había gustado mucho su color rojo, ahora que era de día y no brillaban, se veían más naturales, pero no por eso menos hermosos.

JiYong alejó al mayor suavemente, y éste lo obedeció manso, dándole el espacio que le pedía. Retiró lentamente el guante de su mano derecha, esa era la única barrera que protegía a los demás de tener contacto con su poderosa piel, SeungHyun entendió al instante e hizo lo mismo pero con el de su izquierda.

No estaba seguro de sí era buena idea, pero habían hecho experimentos y era menos doloroso para los demás cuando ambas palmas se tocaban. Sabía que si se concentraba lo suficiente, lograría no absorber _demasiado_ poder, y por ende, no lo lastimaría _tanto_. Quería evaluar qué tan fuerte o resistente era a su habilidad, ya que por ejemplo Youngbae, se recuperaba bastante rápido, a diferencia de SeungRi, que sí que le afectaba un poco más de lo normal.

Sin decirse nada, lentamente fueron acercando sus palmas, tenían temor pero igual estaban ansiosos, ¿Qué tal que TOP era…?

Cuando la punta de sus dedos índices se tocó, JiYong supo que había algo raro, _nunca_ había absorbido tan rápido un poder, mucho menos le había _dolido a él._

Ambos gritaron, pero a pesar de que el dolor fue espantoso, no se desmayó, aunque por poco.

En cambio SeungHyun…

-Hyung, hyung…- Suplicó al verlo tirado en pasto, se veía _pálido_ y sus labios estaban azules.

Todo había pasado en un instante, y sintió sus manos ponerse rosas, por el poder que había extraído de su compañero de alma, debía calmarse o no sabía qué podría pasar.

JiYong se puso como pudo el guante, y se acercó más a él, inclinándose sobre su corazón para poder escucharlo. Sí, estaba muy bajo su pulso, pero _aún_ tenía.

Entró en pánico, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Llamar al profesor? ¿Explicarle todo y esperar que lo aceptara? El problema es que SeungHyun podría molestarse por llevarlo donde los X-men, no habían hablado lo suficiente como para saber qué pensaban sobre el estilo de vida del otro, mucho menos para saber qué hacer en estos momentos.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, todo esto era su culpa, siempre arruinaba la vida de todos pero en especial de quienes amaba. Ni siquiera su alma gemela se había salvado, es más, le había ido _peor_ que a todos juntos. Tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, sabía que un hospital no era la mejor opción, porque siempre que había un mutante herido, la policía abría investigación y llamarían al profesor, a pesar de que “G-Dragon” les pidiera que no lo hicieran.

Tenía mucho miedo, y por primera desde que se volvió un X-men, estaba paralizado sin sabe qué debía hacer o no.

De todas formas, un hospital o la mansión no lograrían hacer mucho por él, y DaeSung estaba en una misión en Samcheok, él era el único que _tal vez_ podría hacer algo -su aura y sangre curaban prácticamente todos los males- pero regresaría hasta dentro de un par de días.

Vio el cuerpo pesado y se preguntó cómo diablos lo llevaría a cualquier parte… Se resignó, tendría que hablarle a YoungBae aunque sea.

Suspiró, inhalando y exhalando, tratando de poner todo en orden, no podía ser impulsivo, porque a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, Taeyang era un apasionado de las reglas y la rectitud, moralidad intacta y esas mierdas. Y sí, él también lo era, pero se trataba de su alma gemela, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Los minutos iban pasando, el sol lentamente iba bajando de intensidad y pronto la noche cubriría todo. Entonces como un rayo, algo pasó por su mente, dios, era un tonto. Rayos rosas quisieron emerger de sus manos y antes de que se salieran de control, los reprimió.

-Eres un imbécil.- Se recriminó.

Claro que lo era, había absorbido todos los poderes de su pareja, si bien él no tenía fuerza sobrehumana, supuso que SeungHyun sí, sobre todo si considerabas el _enorme_ tamaño que tenía.

Lo único que no le había igualado, era su altura, así que tenía que pensar en una forma en la cual cargarlo sin que la imagen fuera ridícula… Negó, no, no era momento de ponerse imaginar cómo se vería él con su metro setenta llevando a este monstruo de casi dos metros, bueno, no dos metros, pero sí parecía medir casi uno noventa.

Se levantó, estirando sus piernas y brazos, bien, esto sería sencillo, ¿no? Sólo buscaría el hotel más cercano y descansarían ahí, en un par de horas todo regresaría a la normalidad y ahora sí que hablaría con SeungHyun sobre cómo procederían con su relación, qué harían y dónde.

Era un plan simple, pero a prueba de fallas.

Su unión no era una opción a corto plazo, pero eso lo discutirían más tarde, ahora tenía que ponerlo a salvo.

Decidió que llevarlo como “princesa” estaría bien, tampoco quería arrearlo como un costal de papas, y de caballito se le hacía muy complicado. Se agachó a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente, y puso sus brazos debajo tanto de su espalda como de sus rodillas, era una suerte que sus extremidades fueran largas, sino, no imaginaba _cómo_ lograría llevarlo.

SeungHyun era un _largirucho_ en toda la regla.

Se sorprendió por lo fácil que fue levantar a su pesada alma gemela.

-Vaya, sí que eres fuerte, grandote.- Lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, y comenzó a caminar.

No tenía idea de en qué dirección habrían mejores hospedajes, pero si ya había logrado lo _más difícil_ , supuso que esto sería pan comido.

Sólo esperaba que SeungHyun regresara rápido del coma, o estarían en problemas, sobre todo por los delincuentes que tenía el mayor como compañeros.

-

Cuando SeungHyun despertó, sintió tanto alivio que por un momento olvidó que no debía besarlo. Aún así no se resistió y se lanzó contra su pecho y el mayor no dudó en regresar como pudo el abrazo.

-Mierda, eso sí que fue… intenso.- Dijo con voz rasposa. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y notó una intravenosa.

-Yo te la puse, sé cosas básicas de medicina.

SeungHyun sólo se rio.- No exageres, sí me dolió pero no es para tanto.- Se tomó la garganta, estaba muy seca y le dolía un poco hablar.

JiYong se separó de él, entendiendo qué era lo que necesitaba y le sirvió un vaso con agua, ayudándolo a sentarse para que bebiera el líquido sin ahogarse. SeungHyun le regresó el recipiente vacío, y una vez que lo dejó en el buró, se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, _sabía_ que tenía la _culpa_ escrita en todo el rostro.

-Hey… no te culpes, fui yo el que insistió con esto.- Dijo el mayor recostándose de nuevo, el agua había aliviado un poco el ardor, pero no del todo.

-Sí, pero yo ya sé el daño que puedo logar hacer, nunca debí exponerte.

-Está bien, un poquito de dolor con tal de tener a mi alma gemela es algo que puedo soportar.- Le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No fue un poco de dolor, SeungHyun.- JiYong estaba muy apenado, no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, sí, lo admito, dolió como el carajo, pero está bien, vamos a trabajar en tu control, y vas a ver que pronto--

-Casi te mato, SeungHyun.

-Vamos, amor, no, no digas eso.

-Lo digo en serio.- Su corazón dio un vuelco por la palabra cariñosa con la que se refirió a el, pero continuó, serio.- Nunca había dejado a alguien inconsciente tanto tiempo, hasta tuve que ponerte un tanque de oxígeno.

Los ojos de SeungHyun se arrugaron con extrañeza, se llevó la mano a la nariz, donde estaba el dichoso tubito de plástico que no había notado para nada.

-Tu ritmo cardiaco estaba muy débil, tuve conseguir otras cosas para lograr estabilizarte, a demás de ponerte la intravenosa.

-Oye--

-Creí que morirías.- Lo interrumpió, abrazándolo, sintió como el mayor ahora le regresó el abrazo con un poco de duda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- Preguntó inseguro, ahora no se escuchaba para nada confiado como minutos atrás.

-Más de tres días, ya es sábado…

SeungHyun giró automáticamente la cabeza hacia la ventana, se veía oscuro, como si apenas estuviera amaneciendo. Eso sí que lo tensó, y por el contacto que compartían, no pudo disimularlo.

-Lo siento tanto, SeungHyun.- Se puso a llorar otra vez, había pasado esos angustiosos días solo, sacando todas las lágrimas que jamás había derramado en toda su vida, rezando para que su pareja despertara sano y salvo.

Después del primer día, notó que estaba relativamente bien, sólo parecía estar dormido, pero entre más horas pasaban, sabía que tenía que darle suero como mínimo para mantenerlo con vida.

-No puedo decir que estoy de maravilla.- Soltó una risita.- Pero tampoco me siento tan mal.

-Creo que debemos ir al hospital, sólo como chequeo.

-Está bien, iremos, pero antes tengo que regresar con los chicos.- Dijo el mayor, ahora el que se tensó fue JiYong.

-Quería llevarte a la mansión…- Susurró con inseguridad.- Pero no creí que te gustaría.

-Tienes toda la razón, no me hubiera gustado.- Respondió serio, pero al darse cuenta de lo brusco que había sonado, continuó, suavizando su tono.- Pero tampoco habría estado molesto contigo, JiYongie, menos si lo que querías era salvarme.- Soltó una risita.- Vamos, tengo que vestirme y tú también.

Se separaron lentamente, SeungHyun sintió muy entumecidos los huesos, y sólo hasta que puso los pies en el suelo, notó que estaba en short. Se sonrojó, al pensar que el menor había tenido que desnudarlo para cambiarlo de su pesado e incómodo uniforme.

Decidió que no le daría importancia por ahora, y cómo pudo se quitó el oxígeno de la nariz.

-Tuve que comprarte ropa, no creí que pudieras descansar con esas capas y capas que usas.

SeungHyun se rio.- Está bien, es sólo que creí que cuando me vieras por primera vez desnudo, sería con nosotros haciendo-- .- Se cortó, poniéndose igual de rojo que antes.

JiYong también se había apenado, pero lo disimuló haciéndose al loco mientras tomaba su ropa, encerrándose en el baño. Era tan incómodo el como sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, pero en realidad no habían hablado ni siquiera treinta minutos, y era precisamente esa parte de su cerebro, la que lograba que la naturalidad con la que querían fluir las cosas, no terminara de encajar.

Se cambiaron, cada quien en un lugar diferente, y a los veinte minutos ya estaban listos en el lobby para entregar la habitación. SeungHyun llevaba arrastrando el pequeño tanque de oxígeno, y él la bolsa con todas las demás cosas que habían usado en esos días de encierro, estaban cerca de la estación de Bangi, no tenía muchas ganas de llegar aún a su casa, así que mejor iría en transporte público.

Era normal que las almas gemelas se “perdieran” de esta forma al encontrarse, pero por razones totalmente opuestas a las que ellos habían desaparecido de sus deberes.

-JiYongie, ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó suavemente, una vez tan cubiertos como días atrás, el mayor lo había tomado de la mano, parecía querer cualquier contacto que pudiera obtener, y él estaba igual.

-Sí, hyung, está bien, yo vivo hasta Seongbuk…- Dijo un poco avergonzado, ya que según los recuerdos de Sapo, el mayor vivía relativamente _cerca_ de aquí, en el “Guryong Village”, y le dio de repente una excesiva vergüenza el lujo casi obsceno en el que vivía.

-Puedo acompañarte, en serio, no importa.- Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Mejor ve con tus, ahm, ¿amigos? ¿compañeros?

SeungHyun rio.- Son más como mis hermanos, pero sí, diríamos que amigos.

-¿Nos veremos en la tarde?- Intentaba desviar la conversación, porque no quería que el mayor siguiera insistiendo en acompañarlo.

-Sí, si esos imbéciles no me retienen, ten.- Buscó algo en su pantalón, era un aparato muy pequeño, sólo hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos reconoció qué era.- Lo conseguí para ti, tiene mi número, por si necesitas algo.- Era un teléfono de esos _viejitos._ Se sintió aún peor del iPhone que había dejado en su habitación, para que sus compañeros no pudieran localizarlo.- No es muy elegante, pero son los menos _hackeables_ ¿no?- Preguntó, sonriendo por su pequeña broma.

No tuvo el corazón de rechazarlo.

-Okay…- Asintió, sonriendo.

-Te hablo al rato, ¿Está bien?

-Okay, hyung.

-Bueno, pues, yo me voy por allá.- Señaló a su espalda, no sabía si el más alto se iría caminando o en transporte, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

-¿Puedes llevarte el tanque? No sé, no quiero llevarlo arrastrando en el metro.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te dirán… eh, algo?- Preguntó inseguro.

-No te preocupes, lo compré, y en la mansión hay muchos, no los necesitamos.- El estado de su pareja había sido tan delicado, que no quiso separarse de él más tiempo del necesario y mejor estuvo haciendo pequeños viajes a la farmacia que más cercana.

-Okay, si no lo necesitan… pues gracias, nos será muy útil.- Le sonrió ligeramente, y el sólo le regresó la sonrisa.

Bien ahora venía lo más incómodo, ¿cómo debían despedirse? Claro que se moría por hacer lo que normalmente hacían las parejas, pero eso estaba fuera de discusión, ¿un apretón de manos? ¿hacer una reverencia e irse así nada más? JiYong pensaba que un abrazo sería agradable, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente como para--

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos lo rodearon, acercándolo a su pecho, dios, si abrazarlo se sentía así de bien, ¿cómo diablos sería besarlo?

-Vamos a salir juntos de esto, ¿okay? No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma…- Susurró en su oreja, y sintió un besito en su hombro.

-Lo sé, hyung, lo sé.- La verdad no lo sabía, pero quería creer, quería creerle a ese hombre que prácticamente no conocía, pero que ya era su mundo entero. Dejó un besito sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

-Me muero por besarte…- Susurró, tomándolo de ambas mejillas para mirarse.- Y probablemente muera si lo hago.- Soltó una risita y él no pudo evitar reírse igual, nada más les quedaba reírse de la tragedia que compartían.

-Yo también quiero…

-Pronto, vas a ver que sí.- Acarició su cachete antes de soltarlo, y alejarse un poco.- Nos vemos, JiYongie.- Despeinó un poco su cabello, antes de alejarse, con el tanque arrastrándose detrás de él.

-Nos vemos, hyung.- Levantó su mano, y se giró rumbo a la estación.

Suspiró, girando para ver la espalda del otro, y en ese momento SeungHyun también se giró, provocando una risa en ambos. Eran peor que unos niñitos enamorados, de verdad que no querían separarse, aunque no pudieran hacer mucho estando juntos.

-JiYongie.- Dijo su alma gemela, mientras dejaba el tanque y caminaba los pocos pasos que los habían separado.- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿Qué co--?- Preguntó, y fue interrumpido por un dedo sobre su boca.

-Mira.- SeungHyun sonrió como si hubiera descubierto la cura para todos sus males; llevó su índice y el medio hacia sus delgados labios, donde los besó, para luego porsarlos sobre los de JiYong.

Él sólo sonrió como estúpido al sentir ese “beso indirecto”, más por los hoyuelos que tenía el mayor, se veía feliz y orgulloso de su invento.

Si bien no era “un beso”, fue suficiente como para acelerar su corazón a niveles de arritmia. Los guantes de SeungHyun eran de cuero negro, y pudo sentir ligeramente la saliva del otro sobre su boca, lo que provocó que por reflejo la lamiera, antes de ahora hacer lo mismo, y _besar_ los delgados, y un tanto agrietados labios de su alma gemela.

-¿Ves? Ya nos podemos besar, todo en esta vida tiene solución.- El Choi parecía un niño, completamente opuesto al hombre que casi lo mataba semanas atrás.

Volvió a sentir otro _beso_.

-Sí que es inteligente, señor Choi.- Dijo burlón, _besando_ una vez más a su pareja.

-Pero eso es porque estoy con usted, señor Kwon.- SeungHyun volvió a _besarlo_.

No querían separarse, y aunque se sentían unos tontos _besándose_ de esa forma, era lo que había por ahora, y lo estaban disfrutando tanto como podían.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de los _besos_ que se dieron, y como tenían que parar alguna vez, decidió ser el maduro, y JiYong fue que el que se alejó primero, no sin antes darle un abrazo y un último _beso_ de despedida.

Esto del amor estaba jodido, pero era igualmente hermoso.

-

Llegó a la mansión cuando estaba terminando el desayuno, y a pesar de que todos los presentes lo estaban molestando por haberse perdido _todos_ esos días, sólo les levantó el dedo de en medio y se fue a bañar. Necesitaba una ducha y sueño urgente, ni hambre tenía.

Los tres días en vela llenos de angustia le estaban pasando la factura y muy rápido; si no hubiera sido por el cursi de SeungHyun, estaba seguro que se habría dormido a medio camino. En uno de los transbordos, recibió una llamada en su pequeño teléfono celular, y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, contestó, pasando el resto del camino hablando sobre tonterías con él. Según el mayor, sus amigos seguían dormidos, y nadie pareció darle importancia a su desaparición, así que decidió _invertir_ su tiempo con JiYong.

Habría seguido de buen humor, si no hubieran tenido que cortar la llamada poco antes de que él llegara a su casa, su “equipo” había despertado y ahora sí exigían explicaciones. Se despidieron con la promesa de hablarse en la tarde para ponerse de acuerdo y salir, aunque SeungHyun insistía en que estaba bien, él prefería que un médico de verdad se los garantizara.

Después de asearse, sintió mucha sed, y con todo el dolor de su cuerpo tuvo que ir a tomar agua a la cocina. Al ser sábado los alumnos más jóvenes debían haber salido a hacer alguna ociosidad, pero para su mala suerte, YoungBae era más una señora y se quedaba todo el día en casa.

-Dónde estuviste, y con quién.- Fue lo único que dijo, cruzado de brazos y recargado junto al enorme refrigerador.

-Primero que nada, buenos días, y segundo, no es de tu incumbencia.- Sabía que su mejor amigo lo decía por estar preocupado, pero él ya no reconocía, no en su estado. Tomó un vaso de uno de los altos gabinetes y se dirigió al dispensador de agua.

-Cómo quieras, pero cuando salgas con el corazón hecho mierda, no vengas lloriqueando.

-Hermano, no sé porqué estás tan molesto, soy un adulto y sólo fui a hacer cosas de adulto, hasta KB sabía.- Dijo tomando rápidamente el líquido, sirviéndose un vaso más. Estaba muy sediento.

-Sí, pero yo no.- El tono irritable de su mamá gallina le sacó una sonrisa.

-No eres mi madre.- Se burló, limpiándose el agua de las comisuras, y acarició su estómago, se había llenado, pero seguía teniendo mucha sed.

-Al final siempre terminas delatándote, eres un _bocafloja_.

-Entonces espera, ¿no? Tarde o temprano lo vas a saber.- Decidió servirse otro, pero para más al rato que despertara.

-El profesor dejó órdenes de que fueras a verlo apenas llegaras.

-No puedo, muero de sueño.

-Ya le dije que llegaste, te está esperando.- El enanito le sacó la lengua, y salió de la cocina, se veía muy ofendido, pero por ahora no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él.

Suspiró, se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero tampoco quería molestar a KB, y si había dado “órdenes”, era mejor cooperar.

Decidió dejar su pobre vasito en la encimera, ya regresaría por él más tarde, así que caminó arrastrando los pies rumbo al despacho; se le querían cerrar los ojos, pero debía resistir, con suerte su conversación no duraría y podría irse a dormir para soñar con su guapo hombre.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó con la voz baja, después de tocar la tan familiar puerta de caoba. Escuchó un “adelante” y entró.

Sintió un _déjà vu_ al ver a su amigo y mentor revisando papeles, algo que parecía nunca tener fin.

-JiYong-ah, qué bueno que regresaste, ¿trajiste el tanque y todo el equipo médico que compraste?- Dijo sin levantar la vista, pero se notaba lo mordaz en su voz.

Corrección, tal vez KyuBeom ya estaba molesto, además, ¿cómo sabía…?

Ah, ya, _la tarjeta_.

-KB…

-Está bien, quiero pensar que lo compraste con una buena intención… sólo no abuses, o todos se creerán eso de que eres mi favorito.

Lee KyuBeom era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero lo veía más como un tío, él lo había aceptado en su escuela cuando ocurrió el incidente son SooHyuk, y desde entonces había sido su mentor. Era unos quince años más grande, por eso era tan paternalista, pero sí que había notado que por él tenía un afecto y consideración que no tenía por otros estudiantes, ni siquiera por los más pequeños o los veteranos.

Nunca creyó eso de que gozara de ciertos, _privilegios_ , ahora entendía que sí los tenía, e incluso abusaba de ellos.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó con honestidad, iba a ir a solicitar equipo médico a la mansión, pero estaba muy lejos y no quería descuidar a su pareja.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez avísame, ya sabes que Gumi es quien lleva la contabilidad y estuvo dándome un sermón de cómo debo ser parejo con todos ustedes.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo… ¿Algo más?- Sintió algo de recelo por la contadora, ¿qué le importaba si estaba gastando de más? Le daría su maldita factura si eso es lo que necesitaba.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿lograste enlazarte?- Cambió su tono serio a uno más suave, levantando la mirada por fin de su papeleo.

Oh, mierda.- No quiero hablar de eso ahora…

-No lo hiciste.

-Profesor--

-Está bien, no voy a fingir que no me sorprende.- Se quitó los lentes, acariciando el puente de su nariz, se veía cansado.- Y supongo que no hiciste precisamente una donación, y en realidad necesitaste todas esas mierdas porque algo salió mal, ¿o me equivoco?

-Casi lo mato.- No tenía caso negarlo, no si KB suponía bien.

-¿Es en serio o estás exagerando?- Levantó una ceja, no muy convencido de que la situación se haya salido tanto de control.

-Lo digo muy en serio, tuve que administrarle oxígeno, una intravenosa y todos estos días prácticamente no dormí--

-¿Y porqué no lo trajiste? ¿O lo llevaste a un hospital?- Lo interrumpió su mentor, terriblemente serio.

-Es complicado…

-JiYong.- Dijo en forma de amenaza, no quería usar su poder sobre el menor, pero si no cooperaba.

-En serio profesor, iba a hacerlo si no mejoraba, pero a las pocas horas mejoró bastante, después de eso sólo parecía estar dormido, pero le dejé el oxígeno por precaución.

-Aún así pudo ser muy peligroso.- No parecía creerle del todo, pero parecía que respetaría su privacidad, al menos por ahora.

-Lo sé, por eso voy a llevarlo hoy al médico, que le hagan una revisión total.

KB sólo asintió.

-Además que usted mismo sabe que no hay mucho qué hacer en estos casos.

-Aún así, era mejor que tuviera una segunda opción si llegaba a necesitar ayuda.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, ninguno sabía qué más decir, pero JiYong ya no lo soportó y tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué está pasándome, hyung?- Su vida parecía era una serie de tragicomedia, que se renovaba a peor con cada temporada, y de verdad sintió que necesitaba alguna explicación, una razón de ser de todo este desastre.

-No estoy seguro, he escuchado sobre parejas cuyos poderes se complementan, o que se repelen, pero nunca que sean así, hipersensibles.

-¿Hiper-qué?- Preguntó sin entender a qué diablos se refería.

-Hipersensible, digamos que tu pareja es tu punto débil, te afecta más de lo normal.

-Justo lo que me faltaba.- JiYong se tomó la cabeza con frustración.

-Igualmente puede ser sólo casualidad, que él sea más débil ante tu poder.

-Sigue siendo mi maldita mala suerte.

El profesor se rió.- No creo que esto tenga que ver con la suerte, JiYongie, más bien es tu destino. Tal vez es lo que necesitas para por fin impulsarte a dominar tus poderes.

-Pues llevo demasiados años intentándolo y todo sigue igual…- Se autocompadecía, y entonces recordó algo.- KB, a pesar de que absorbí los poderes de Se--.- Se cortó al darse cuenta de que iba a decir el nombre de su pareja.- De, mi, de él.- Se corrigió y continuó.- No obtuve ningún recuerdo, sólo pude ver imágenes borrosas, caóticas…

-Al menos tienen eso en común.- Respondió KyuBeom.- Sabes que nunca he logrado entrar a lo profundo de tu mente… a veces hasta tengo problemas para entrar a tu consiente, incluso con tu permiso.

-Pero es que con él no sentí nada, completamente nada.

KB suspiró, tomando su barbilla pensativo.- Parece que tienen mucho en qué trabajar, puedes decirle que venga lo antes posible, sería bueno tenerlo cerca.

-Ahm, creo que por ahora no, profesor, es un poco raro y quisiera mejor que nos tratáramos de acoplarnos como pareja antes de pedirle que se una a nosotros.- Repitió la excusa que venía planeando desde que SeungHyun y él se habían reconocido, porque _siempre_ supo que él no vendría a la primera, y seguía dudando de que se les uniera en un futuro cercano.

Su amigo lo miró inquisidor, pero no insistió.- Bien, pero espero que entrenen resistencia y traten de descifrar lo que ocurre contigo, con ustedes.

-Claro, lo haremos.- Le sonrió, y cuando quiso levantarse, una idea loca llegó a su cabeza, o bueno, más bien una pregunta.- Hyung, eso de la enfermedad, ¿qué crees que nos ocurra?

El mayor de le quedó mirando, y puso cara pensativa antes de contestar.- No se sabe mucho, la verdad, sólo que es una enfermedad que te da si no te unes a tu alma gemela una vez se reconocen.

-¿Crees que esa enfermedad suprima mis poderes?- Preguntó ilusionado, cabía la posibilidad de que esa cosa lo enfermara tanto, al punto de debilitar sus habilidades ¿no?

El profesor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no lo había pensado.- Vaya, JiYongie, nunca dejas de sorprenderme...- Hizo una pausa, pensando en la hipótesis de su pupilo.- Te mentiría si te dijera que sí, JiYong, aunque no es una idea muy descabellada. En teoría, tienes razón.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó JiYong, más ilusionado que antes.

-Es una posibilidad.- Acariciaba la corta barba de su mentón.- Tal vez logre debilitarte lo suficiente como para que hagan el enlace, eso detendría el avance de la enfermedad.- Lo miró seriamente.-Porque déjame decirte que sí es peligrosa, JiYong, puede matarlos a ambos. 

-Pero si tenemos cuidado y paciencia, tal vez sea la solución ¿no crees?

-Sí, eso igual.- KB le sonrió, más al ver el cambio de su estado de animo, ahora se veía completamente ilusionado y ansioso.

-Lo hablaré con él, aunque tampoco es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones, tendrá que ser suficiente, al menos por ahora.

-Se ve que tú eres el que lleva el poder en la relación ¿no?- Bromeó el hombre, riendo más fuerte al verlo sonrojarse.

-No…- Respondió más avergonzado.

-Está bien, siempre hay uno que tiene el don de liderazgo y tiende a tomar las riendas.- Insistió, al ver cómo su cara se sonrojaba más.- Pero no te sientas mal, dudo mucho que le importe.

Lo sabía, a pesar de que su hyung le había confesado que era el líder de su _pandilla,_ JiYong había notado lo dócil que podía ser ante sus peticiones, además que nunca intentaba imponerse sobre él.

-Lo amo mucho, KyuBeom-hyung.- Soltó sin más, lo tenía atorado en el pecho desde hace días, y sentía que debía decirlo o sino explotaría .

-Por su puesto que lo amas, y estoy seguro que él te ama a ti.- Sonrió paternal, y le señaló desinteresadamente la puerta.- Ahora ve a descansar, parece que te atropelló un tren.

JiYong soltó una risita.- Sí, profesor, necesito dormir.

-Salúdalo de mi parte, y coméntale lo de ser parte de nosotros.

-Lo haré, gracias KB.- Dijo antes de levantarse, y caminar rumbo a la salida del despacho.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero por ahora, prefería soñar un rato… De preferencia con SeungHyun.

-

Esa tarde despertó de buen humor porque si bien la voz ronca de su pareja era hermosa en vivo, el teléfono le daba un toque muy sexy que le ponía a temblar las piernas. Todo lo afortunado que había sido con el atractivo cuerpo de su alma gemela, era directamente proporcional a la miseria que iban a vivir juntos.

Pero en fin, eso no lo amargó en lo más mínimo esa fresca tarde de sábado.

A pesar de que su _cita_ inició con ellos yendo al hospital, se la pasaron fantástico recorriendo las luminosas y aglomeradas calles de Myeondong comiendo todo lo que se les atravesó, para luego culminar con ellos ligeramente ebrios en Itaewon. Eran realmente el uno para el otro, aunque a primera vista pareciera que no.

SeungHyun era la persona más graciosa del mundo, lo hacía reír con una facilidad ridícula, y eso le encantaba.

Aunque no todo eran cosas buenas, ya que descubrió que su hombre era un _tazza,_ tenía una destreza impresionante para manipular las cartas y prácticamente era un mago, sólo que no _ejercía_ en el bien. JiYong quedó fascinado con la forma en la que aparecía y desaparecía objetos con sus esbeltas manos.

El mayor le juraba que _no_ tenía ningún poder relacionado con la manipulación del espacio o la materia, que era pura práctica y _destreza manual_ , y como el tonto enamorado que era, le creía totalmente.

Aprendió mucho en esa cita que se alargó hasta la madrugada del domingo, y como Seúl nunca paraba, habían desayunado en uno de los puestos que ya estaban listos para atender a los que tuvieran que despertar tan temprano.

Le encantaba como SeungHyun lo tomaba de la mano, o posaba su brazo relajadamente sobre sus hombros, pero lo que más le encantaba era cómo lo sostenía de la cadera al caminar. Era hermoso tener a alguien tan al pendiente de ti, de lo que te pasaba, de lo que hablabas pero sobre todo, que estuviera tan ansioso de querer _tocarte_ y _sentirte_. Era tan natural la forma en que lo mantenía cerca, que para cualquiera sonaría a mentira si les dijeran que apenas se estaban conociendo.

Igual supuso que como almas gemelas era _normal_ , aunque quería pensar que ellos eran _especiales_ , que no eran como el resto… y en cierta medida lo eran.

Esa cita había sido _perfecta_ , y los _besos_ y abrazos que se habían dado fuera de la mansión, sólo habían sido la cereza del delicioso pastel.

A esa le siguieron muchas citas más, todos los días se veían, ya sea para salir o incluso habían empezado a entrenar juntos. SeungHyun era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y aunque JiYong no era muy hábil, era la única forma de mejorar.

No se habían atacado con sus poderes desde que descubrieron que de hecho sí eran hipersensibles, según su hyung, él no lograba mucho cuando usaba su “ _hipnosis”,_ era más como un tipo de _encanto_ que lo ayudaba en sus estafas dentro de los casinos, pero nunca había alcanzado lo que ocurrió en su primer encuentro.

Jamás había logrado paralizar a nadie, mucho menos obligarlo a hacer algo.

Pensaron que tal vez había sido la emboscada, pero lo volvieron a intentar y de hecho, lo manipulaba totalmente a voluntad, era una _hipnosis_ en toda la regla.

A pesar de eso, los golpes y el combate directo eran normales, no les afectaban de más, así que se concentraban en eso. Cómo ahora, que estaban en una solitaria parte de Eungbongsan, donde la gente normal no tendría acceso. SeungHyun bloqueaba sus golpes, no importando si fueran patadas, puñetazos o hasta si le lanzaba piedras, era muy rápido, pero estaban concentrándose en JiYong y sus ampliar habilidades para el combate directo.

Era rápido para aprender, pero tenía mucho que ver que su hyung fuera un excelente maestro.

Nunca se había exigido de esta forma, sentía que todos sus amigos eran suaves con él en esta área, tal vez porque sabían que no necesitaba mucho para derrotarlos. Sólo bastaba un toque y sus poderes serían suyos.

En un movimiento rápido, SeungHyun lo tomó del brazo derecho y le aplicó una llave detrás de su espalda.

-No estás concentrado.- Le susurró en su oído y le dio un escalofrío.- No creas que porque te amo no te puedo lastimar.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo al recordar días atrás en su primer entrenamiento, cuando lo mandó a volar estrellándolo contra una roca.

-Te amo y por eso quiero que mejores.- Susurró aún más bajo, aplicando más presión sobre su extremidad, inmovilizándolo con su bíceps bajo su cuello.- ¿Y ahora como te vas a liberar?

Aunque quiso decirle “ _En un combate real ya estarías desmayado_ ” sabía que no estaban practicando eso, y que él fue el que pidió las clases particulares de _taijutsu._

Entonces sintió _algo._

El mayor lo tenía bien agarrado, así que podía sentir todo su cuerpo.

_Literalmente todo._

Dios, ¿SeungHyun estaba excitado?

Es decir, sí, había algo de sensualidad en ellos golpeándose y forcejeando, pero ni siquiera cuando luchaban a lo _grecorromano_ lo había sentido tan _duro._

Se sonrojó, jamás había sentido el miembro de otra persona, ni siquiera a través de la ropa, así que era muy extraña esa presión sobre su trasero, más porque no entendía si el mayor lo estaba haciendo de forma consciente.

-¿No piensas liberarte, gatito?- Se burló SeungHyun, y eso lo sacó de su pequeño trance.

Tomó el brazo que rodeaba su cuello, y retorciendo su muñeca, además de usar toda la fuerza que tenía, logró por fin liberarse del agarre.

-¡Bien! Pero necesitas más que eso.- SeungHyun lo retó a acercarse y atacarlo de forma directa.

JiYong no era tonto, el otro lo superaba en fuerza y tamaño, así que tenía que emboscarlo, o encontrar la forma de usar su poder en su contra. O al menos eso es lo que le había estado enseñando su guapo mentor.

-Tienes que usar tu entorno, amor, tienes la ventaja en ese aspecto, además que eres mucho más rápido que yo.- Su alma gemela era extremadamente paciente con él, aunque sí lo molestaba un poco, nunca dejaba de darle concejos o de calmarlo para que pudiera tomar la mejor decisión.

Estaba cansado, era el combate más largo que habían tenido, tal vez llevaban una hora, pero el más alto no se rendía, y él no había logrado darle un golpe que “lo sorprendiera” y diera por terminada la sesión.

Así como era de paciente, era muy exigente, amaba que lo tratara como a un _igual_ y no como a su noviecito frágil.

JiYong analizaba, trataba de encontrar algo que lo ayudara, pero el otro sólo respiraba con tranquilidad, esperando por su movimiento. Entonces mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo de su pareja, notó _eso,_ lo que hace unos segundos había estado haciendo presión sobre su trasero, y se sonrojó. Se _veía,_ claramente estaba erecto y--

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó SeungHyun, riéndose cerca de su oreja.

En un maldito segundo de despiste, el otro lo había _tacleado_ y hecho morder el polvo, bueno, más bien el pasto.

-¡Hyung!- Renegó, completamente inmovilizado.

-Estas cosas ocurren en una pelea real, mi amor, no te puedes confiar.- Se burló, empujando con algo de brusquedad su cabeza, ahora sí que comería el pasto seco.- Un parpadeo y listo, estas muerto.

-El que estaría muerto serías tú si entrenara con mi ropa normal.- Hizo un puchero.

-Auch, golpe bajo.- Se rió, y sintió como era aplastado más por el cuerpo ajeno.- Desafortunadamente un golpe a mi orgullo no te va a liberar, hermoso, trata más fuerte.

-¡Ya, suéltame! ¡Me aplastas!- Se sintió ridículo al tener al grandote sobre su espalda, era como si un oso pardo te estuviera abrazando, porque en sí no lo estaba atacando, lo que lo hacía más humillante.

-No, tienes que soltarte.

-¡Hyung!

-Es una batalla real, JiYongie, tienes que salir de esta tú solito.- Sintió un besito en su hombro, pero la presión en su cabeza no disminuyó, y aumentaba cada vez que intentaba levantarse.

Entonces volvió a sentir esa _presión_ en sus nalgas, y se le ocurrió algo, que muy posible le jugaría en contra, pero a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Movió con sutileza su cadera, acariciando el miembro duro que se presionaba con su trasero. SeungHyun se tensó al instante.

-Hey, ehm, JiYongie…- Susurró bajo y casi lo escuchó tragar con fuerza.

Él sólo sonrió malicioso, pero no podía verlo.- ¿Sí?- Respondió inocentemente.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?- Volvió a hacerlo, pero ahora no dejando dudas de lo que estaba provocando.

-Ya sabes qué.- Susurró bajo, ronco.

-¿Porqué? Dijiste que en un combate todo se vale.- No pudo ocultar la malicia en sus palabras, y para dejarle en claro que era en serio, se restregó con más fuerza, siendo empujado por la cadera del otro, por fin regresando el tortuoso roce.

Lo sintió relajarse un poco, pero se dejó caer más sobre él, tocando completamente su cuerpo con el suyo que estaba debajo, ahora con más descaro.

-Porque sabes que no podemos…- Dejó la frase al aire.

Y sí, era algo tan obvio que no valía la pena ni mencionarlo, además que la tensión sexual que tenían entre ellos crecía día a día. Claro que era hermoso mirarse a los ojos, igual que era reconfortante el abrazarse, definitivamente era súper tierno los _besos_ que se daban, las risas, las caminatas agarrados de la mano, todo era como estar en un sueño.

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaban más, necesitaban sentirse de forma más íntima.

Quería saber lo que era tocar su piel, sentirlo por completo en su interior, quería saborearlo, que sus cinco sentidos pudieran grabarlo para siempre en su mente.

Así que su regla no escrita era ignorar sus deseos, a veces SeungHyun sólo lo abrazaba a su pecho y acariciaba su cabello con ternura. A veces sólo soltaba un chiste para que cambiaran de tema y el ambiente pesado se desvaneciera. Era una línea que no querían cruzar, porque aunque podría ser placentero por una parte, la frustración de no poder culminar de la forma que ambos querían podría poner todo más raro y tenso.

Estaban jugando con fuego, pero si iban a quemarse, qué mejor que fuera con el otro.

-No me importa.- El agarre que tenía sobre su delgado cuerpo estaba flojo, así que no le costó trabajo liberar uno de sus brazos, colocando su enguantada mano sobre la nuca del mayor.- Hazlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Susurró ronco, restregándose más sobre él.

-Lo que sea que tengas que hacer.- JiYong no era un experto, ni mucho menos, era un área totalmente negra en su vida, así que todo lo estaba haciendo más por mero instinto.

-Pues es que quiero hacerte de todo.- Respondió, soltando una risita profunda, que mutó a un gemido cuando le dio una embestida a su cubierto trasero.- Pero creo que sólo esto podemos hacer.

SeungHyun colocó su antebrazo a un costado de él, y con su mano libre lo sujetó de la cadera. En ese momento pudo sentir como el otro daba embestidas sobre su trasero, a pesar de las capas de ropa que los cubrían, pudo sentir su miembro en erección, podía sentir como si quisiera romper las telas que los separaban y por fin hundirse en su interior.

Nada le hubiera gustado más que eso.

-Sólo, un poco.- Susurró SeungHyun, besando todo lo que podía, lo cual no era mucho.- Más.- Lo estaba embistiendo con más fuerza, y él se estaba poniendo igual de duro y mojado.

JiYong no sabía que hacer más que agarrar con fuerza el cabello de su nuca, necesitaba aferrarse al mayor como fuera, y al mismo tiempo quería _irse_. Era una sensación extraña, muy diferente a las incontables veces que él sólo se había dado placer.

Era totalmente distinto compartir este momento con alguien más.

Si así se sentía estando extremadamente cubiertos, no podía ni imaginar lo que sería tenerlo contra su piel, penetrándolo de verdad.

Algo que había notado de SeungHyun una vez empezaron a entrenar, es que era brusco, no tenía ni de lejos la delicadeza con la que le sostuvo la mano la esa primera vez, o la suavidad con la que estrellaba sus dedos cuando se _besaban_ , era _tosco_ , y ahora estando a su merced, no era diferente.

Aunque era muy sexy, la forma en que apretaba su cadera, o en la que se empujaba contra él en busca de más fricción que ayudara a que terminara por fin.

-Quiero… venirme, en ti.- Susurró tan cerca, que casi sintió su aliento acariciando su oreja.

-Hazlo.- Dijo simplemente, estaba ido, dejándose llevar por el placer.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió a SeungHyun bajar el pantalón holgado que usaba cuando entrenaban, junto a su bóxer. Pero se sonrojó como nunca cuando unas gotitas cayeron en sus nalgas, entendiendo al instante _qué_ era. Además que el gemido ronco que soltó el mayor en su nuca, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Los besitos que repartía el otro, no aliviaban el calor que se asentó en su rostro.

Quería correr y esconderse.

¿Habían tenido sexo? ¿Esto contaba como sexo?

-Eres tan hermoso…- Susurró SeungHyun. El cuero de sus guantes se sentía extraño sobre su piel caliente; por mero reflejo levantó un poco su parte baja, cuando sintió sus dedos querer llegar hasta su miembro.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Si se lo pedía con _esa voz_ tan profunda, hasta de un puente se habría tirado.

No tenía voz, aún estaba apenado por lo de hace unos segundos, pero soltó un gemido cuando su pareja encerró en su puño su pene y lo comenzó a acariciar, lentamente.

-Quiero verte, pero no sé si resista el no poder besarte.- SeungHyun besó desde su hombro hasta su cuello cubierto, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba sobre su espalda.

Lo ojos rojos de su alma gemela brillaban, a pesar de la luz que había. Podía ver claramente el deseo, el hambre, y se preguntó si en su rostro se vería lo mismo, o si sólo sería vergüenza.

No aguantó la intensidad de su mirada, y rápidamente la desvió, bajando sin darse cuenta -o tal vez sí- al miembro de SeungHyun… Okay, era grande, se lo imaginaba, pero era diferente a verlo directamente.

_Y eso que ya estaba flácido._

Vio al mayor morderse el labio, antes de acomodarse su ropa interior y quitarle de la vista semejante manjar. Era mejor, total no había forma de que pudiera degustarlo de la manera en que se le antojó en ese momento.

SeungHyun se acomodó entre sus piernas, y cuando lo vio acercarse a su pene casi le da un infarto.

-¡No!- Gritó, sentándose y poniendo una mano en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó confundido.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

-Pues chupártela.- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hyung, no puedes hacer eso.

-Está bien, me gusta chupar.- Intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero volvió a detenerlo.

-Hyung, sí sabes que también es mi piel, si la tocas…

El mayor hizo la cara más graciosa del mundo, intentando procesar lo que le estaba diciendo, hasta que abrió los ojos en sorpresa, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a nada de hacer.

JiYong soltó una carcajada.

Se veía tan tierno, que quiso besarlo, más cuando se sonrojó.

-Ah, lo siento, yo, no, se me olvidó.- SeungHyun balbuceaba, completamente sonrojado.

-No piensas mucho cuando usas la cabeza de allá abajo, ¿verdad?- Sintió un poco de compasión por la carita de vergüenza que tenía, pero sabía que el otro jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad para molestarlo, así que él tampoco.

-Sí, okay, me atonté, lo siento.

-Está bien, amor, no importa.- El _mood_ había sido cortado con sable, así que con sutileza acomodó su pene -ya para nada excitado- dentro de su bóxer y su pantalón.

-¿No quieres seguir?- Preguntó bajito, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada, sus mejillas seguían muy rojas.

-¿Con qué?- JiYong se rió.- Me ayudaste con mi erección, pero no como me imaginé, pero está bien.- No podía dejar de molestarlo, era casi adictivo.

-Ay, ya, déjame…- Por primera vez lo vio hacer un puchero, y no pudo retener el “aw” que brotó de sus labios.- Ya, basta JiYong…

-Aw, ¿mi bebé se molestó?- Tomó ambos lados de su rostro, apretando sus cachetes, provocando que su boca pareciera la de un pez.

SeungHyun alejó bruscamente su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.- No me digas bebé.

-Aw, pensé que te gustaba cuando te decía bebé, bebé.- Siguió jodiendo, empujando hasta el límite a su pareja, curioso de ver si realmente podía hacerlo enojar de verdad.

JiYong quería conocer todo de él, incluso lo malo.

-Sí, pero cuando me lo dices con cariño.- Contestó irritado, haciendo el mismo puchero de segundos atrás.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando con cariño!- Lo burlón de su voz, sólo lo hizo fruncir el ceño más, si es que eso era posible.

-No, pues no seas tan cariñoso, mi amor.- Escupió la última palabra con saña.

-Tú te la pasas jodiéndome y nunca digo nada, ¡Y ahora tú no aguantas nada!- Reclamó JiYong, aunque no estaba para nada enfadado.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó con indignación el mayor.- ¡Tú también te molestas!

-¡Claro que no!- Ahora sí había ofensa en su voz, era la primera vez que lo jodía.

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió como un niño chiquito.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí! ¡Lo que pasa es que yo siempre te hago reír y se te olvida.- Casi pudo ver al mayor tirar un micrófono, como si con eso hubiera ganado la “batalla”.

JiYong lo miró indignado, abriendo la boca, ¡Ja! La audacia.- ¿Ah sí? Pues a ver, haz que me ría, y que se me pase el coraje, porque ahora el molesto soy yo.

-¿Quieres ver que sí?- Preguntó altanero, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, cayó bruscamente sobre su espalda, con SeungHyun encima.

Las enormes manos estaban sobre su estómago y explotó en carcajadas.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Tú ganas!- Se rindió al instante en medio de risas desquiciadas, su pareja lo atacaba con cosquillas, y sabía que no tendría piedad de él.

Maldito el momento en el que su alma gemela descubrió que era un _cosquilludo_ de primer nivel, tenía por todos lados, en sus piernas, vientre, axilas, hasta en su columna. SeungHyun era de esos hombres juguetones, que gozaba haciéndote reír, y más si lograba que te doliera la panza y las mejillas por culpa de las carcajadas, era encantador… y ahora había descubierto que también era vengativo.

-¿Ves que sí se te pasa el enojo?- Preguntó entre risas, ya no sonaba altanero ni molesto.

JiYong estaba llorando, sentía que si no paraba _ya_ se iba a orinar encima, además que le costaba respirar.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya! ¡Por favor!- Suplicaba, y su voz ya no sonaba para nada divertida, era lamentable.

De no saber que el otro lo estaba matando -casi literalmente- pero de risa, cualquiera pensaría que sí lo estaba asesinando.

Seguramente eso fue precisamente lo que pensó el _rayo amarillo_ que pasó frente a sus ojos, y que sacó a SeungHyun de encima suyo.

-¡Hyung! ¿Estás bien?- Escuchó una familiar voz, pero todo había pasado tan rápido, que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito, estaba frito por la risa, la sorpresa y el pánico.

Pánico, porque el olor a azufre tan característico -producto de la _teletransportación_ de su amigo- sólo podía significar que su _romance secreto_ ya no lo era.

SeungRi lo ayudó a estabilizarse, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba en la mansión.

Tardó unos segundos en poder salir del _shock_.- ¿Qué carajo?- Preguntó molesto, y sintió angustia por su pareja, que estaba enfrentando solo a su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes, hyung, yo voy a regresar con Taeyang y Ángel, ellos ya deben tener al imbécil--

-¡Es mi pareja, idiota!- Gritó JiYong antes de quitarse su guante derecho, y darle un puñetazo directo en la quijada, absorbiendo al instante el poder de su joven amigo.

No era la primera vez que usaba la _teletransportación_ de SeungRi, así que en un segundo, ya estaba de regreso en la montaña, donde DaeSung se mantenía al margen, y YoungBae tenía inmovilizado al otro en la tierra. Sintió un ligero alivio al ver a SeungHyun forcejeando y no inconsciente como esperaba, aún así, le hirvió su interior de coraje cuando notó la sangre que escurría de la ceja de su amado.

Entonces hizo lo que jamás había hecho en su vida, apareció a un costado de su mejor amigo, y sin decir más, le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar muchos metros.

-¡GD!- Gritó su alado amigo, escandalizado por lo que había visto con sus cubiertos ojos.

No podía decir que no se sintió mal al ver a su bajito compañero estrellarse contra un árbol, pero la sonrisa de SeungHyun hizo que se le borrara el mundo.

-¡Wow! ¡Esa sí que fue una patada, mi amor!- TOP se incorporó del suelo, abrazándolo y girando con él en el aire. Su voz sonaba llena de orgullo.

-¿Mi amor?- Preguntó DaeSungie, sacándolos a ambos de su burbuja de amor.

Cuando SeungHyun lo dejó sobre sus pies, miraron a sus dos amigos, que estaban incrédulos de lo que presenciaban. Sintió menos culpa, porque Taeyang sólo parecía verlo como si tuviera tres cabezas, y no con rencor de haberlo atacado para liberar al “enemigo”.

-JiYong, ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO!?- En todo sus años de bonita amistad, YoungBae jamás había maldecido, pero tampoco podía culparlo.

-Bien, retirada.

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de sujetar el brazo de su hyung, y desaparecer.

_“Siempre que puedas huir, hazlo, sobre todo si no sabes cómo enfrentar la situación_ ”. Eso es lo que KB le había dicho en su primera clase, hace tantos años atrás, y por primera vez tuvo que aplicarla.

Porque _no_ , no estaba listo para enfrentar _esto_. Ni hoy, y talvez tampoco mañana.

-

Una semana, eso es lo que había tardado JiYong en regresar a la mansión. En todos esos días, no había dado señales de vida ni sus amigos tampoco parecían haber intentado hacer contacto con él. Para este momento era tonto pretender que el profesor no sabía _quién_ era su alma gemela, sólo bastaba sumar dos más dos, así que la decisión que había querido aplazar hasta el infinito, tenía que ser tomada _ayer_.

Seguía preguntándose cómo diablos los habían encontrado, él había dejado su localizador y teléfono, hacía esto cada vez que salía con SeungHyun. Lo mantuvo en secreto, no le contó a nadie, fue discreto, en fin, se supone que había mantenido su relación _escondida._

Pero su “secreto” no le había durado ni un mes.

Suspiró.

Estos últimos días los había pasado en la _guarida_ de su amado, y por ende, convivido con la _pandilla_ de éste.

Algo que había notado desde los primeros días, era que SeungHyun y su aniñada personalidad no parecían encajar con una organización criminal, mucho menos en el puesto de “líder”. Éste había sido muy hermético con su “trabajo”, y sólo le había mencionado que se dedicaba a ser “tazza”, era temido y respetado en Busán, pero querían abarcar nuevos horizontes, por eso es que habían llegado a la capital. Todo de forma muy vaga, sin el más mínimo detalle.

Lo que no esperó, ni en sus más locos sueños, es que de hecho, de criminales sólo tenían la reputación.

A ver, sí, trabajaban con el crimen organizado, pero mantenían el tráfico de armas y drogas fuera del país, digamos que se encargaban de ayudar a cruzar la mercancía a otros lugares, principalmente a China y Corea del Norte.

A su novio -sí, ya eran novios- le gustaba decir que era el “ _Robin Hood_ ” coreano, y en muchos aspectos lo era, ya que sí robaban -a los casinos y narcos- para ayudar a los pobres.

Además que rescataban huérfanos -o al menos la facción que dirigía SeungHyun- principalmente mutantes, porque él mismo era huérfano, así que sentía una fuerte conexión con ellos, una responsabilidad que no podía ignorar.

Eso sí, tenía un rechazo que casi rozaba en el odio por los no mutantes, y honestamente no podía decir que él no se hubiera sentido así en algún momento de su vida. Sus propios padres lo rechazaron una vez despertó sus poderes, pero con los años había aprendido a dejar el rencor a un lado, entendiendo que lo mejor para tu alma era perdonar y avanzar.

Habían tenido unas discusiones sobre ese tema, pero nada que un abrazo y un _beso_ no pudieran resolver.

-¿Estás escuchándome, JiYong?- Preguntó KB, serio al verlo perdido.

Pues no, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

-Lo siento, profesor.- Sintió un apretón de la mano que sostenía la suya, y giró para sonreírle a SeungHyun, que le sonrió de vuelta.

-Esto es muy serio, muchachos.- El hombre no tenía la usual aura de tranquilidad que siempre les transmitía calma a todos a su alrededor.- Necesito que entiendan que tienen que tomar una decisión.

Honestamente ya estaba harto de eso de “tomar decisiones”.

JiYong no había regresado a la mansión “ _Bad reputation_ ” por gusto o culpa… Lo hizo, porque no tuvo opción.

A pesar de lo hermoso que era estar con SeungHyun, se estaba volviendo un tanto… peligroso. A diferencia de la “hipótesis” que había planteado, los poderes de ambos no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo, al contrario, eran más fuertes, más incontrolables.

El día que absorbió los poderes de SeungRi, él creyó que por el ínfimo contacto que tuvo con el otro, tendría sus poderes unos diez minutos, por eso es que había hecho todo casi corriendo, no tenían tiempo que perder. Pero _no,_ de hecho, duraron más de una hora en su cuerpo.

No fue hasta hoy que había regresado, que se enteró de que el pobre estuvo casi tres horas inconsciente, además de que se sintió muy débil por el resto del día.

Eso explicó el rencor con el que SeHunnie -Kitty para los amigos y novio de _Nocturno_ \- lo había visto cuando les abrió la puerta hace un rato.

Por su parte, SeungHyun estaba en las mismas, sus explosivos eran cada vez más intensos, a pesar de que intentaba regular la cantidad de energía cinética que introducía a las cartas -como siempre-, era inútil, se sobrecargaban al mínimo toque, por suerte seguía controlando el momento de la explosión, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo más podría hacerlo.

Habían hecho experimentos con los amigos de su novio, y cuando dejó a Kyungil noqueado sólo por tocar su nariz, supieron que esto sólo iría a peor.

Arrugó la nariz con desagrado al recordar las “pruebas” con los demás colegas de su pareja, porque sí, _todos_ habían servido de conejillos de indias. JiYong vio sus sospechas hechas realidad, cuando descubrió que _todos_ ahí tenían un _crush_ con su alma gemela, unos más leves que otros, pero en general _todos_ tenían pensamientos pecaminosos con él, se enfurecía de sólo recordar.

Sí, jamás admitiría que en parte el querer experimentar con sus compañeros tenía la doble intensión de entrar a sus pensamientos y ver si eran culpables del delito de desear a SeungHyun, porque eso no era algo de lo que necesitara enterarse el mayor, además que no era ningún pecado el querer cuidar de su amado.

Lo que sí, es que _jamás_ lo dejaría solo con la imbécil anguila de Kyungil y el estúpido metamorfo sin personalidad de “Tryto”.

_“Sigues sin escuchar”_. La voz del profesor lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos.- Necesito que entiendas esto, JiYong, esto es serio. Sus poderes se están saliendo de control, si no unen sus almas ya, podrían llegar a lastimar a alguien, o peor, ustedes mismos podrían llegar a morir o matar al otro.

Ninguno supo que decir, así que el mayor de los tres sólo suspiró antes de continuar.- Hemos estado investigando, y creemos haber encontrado una solución temporal para el descontrol.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Las almas están más hechas para soportar la distancia que la cercanía.- Eso los hizo fruncir a ambos el ceño, KB casi soltó una risita por lo sincronizados que eran hasta en sus gestos, el enlace estaba muy avanzado, pero ese “pero” era lo que estaba jodiendo todo lo demás.- Esa es la razón por la que se puede pasar, incluso toda la vida, sin conocer a tu alma gemela sin consecuencias serias… pero en el momento en que ya están cerca, todo los empuja, como dos polos opuestos de un imán. Usualmente una vez que las almas se encuentran, no hay grandes impedimentos para que se unan, pero esto es una excepción corporal, literalmente, ustedes mismos son los que evitan que sus almas se complementen… Eso es lo que los está matando.

Se miraron a los ojos ante la _palabra_ _prohibida_.

-Si bien en este punto si alguno de ustedes muere--

-¡No!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo, aterrados ante esa posibilidad.

-Déjenme terminar…- Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.- Su enlace no está completo, así que sí, si uno de ustedes muere estaría liberando al otro de esa carga, es una opción a tomar en cuenta…- Los vio que querían renegar y levantó la mano para detenerlos.- Pero eso sería en un caso muy extremo, chicos, no se preocupen…

-Yo lo haría, mi poder es más peligroso.- Dijo SeungHyun sin dudarlo, JiYong sólo negó… Aunque no tuvieran el enlace, no soportaría vivir sin él, _ya no_.

-Sí, es correcto, pero recuerden que eso sería nuestro último recurso… Por ahora, creemos que una distancia, lo más que puedan, es lo que logrará estabilizarlos.- Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.- Al menos hasta que encontremos la forma de que se enlacen, creí que lo estaban llevando bien, pero ya veo que no, así que pondremos todos nuestros esfuerzos en solucionar esto lo antes posible.

-¿Cree que eso sea suficiente?- SeungHyun fue el que se atrevió a hablar.

-Bueno, creemos que será más difícil a nivel emocional, pero su cuerpo podrá soportarlo y con suerte, lograrán sanar…

JiYong sintió una pesadez en el corazón ante la inminente separación. No necesitó tocar a su amado para empatizar con lo que el otro debía estar sintiendo, estaba seguro que estaban igual de rotos por lo que les estaban comunicando.

-La mente de TOP es una de las más complejas a las que he intentado acceder, ni siquiera puedo entrar a su consiente.- Ambos lo miraron, confundidos por el cambio brusco de tema, KB negó frustrado.- Siento algo familiar en la mente de ambos, no sé si haya una conexión, si la clave de todo esto esté en la de alguno de ustedes…

-O en la de ambos.- Añadió SeungHyun.

-Sí, o en la de ambos.- Intentó aligerar el ambiente, suavizando su tono, aunque sonó más melancólico que nada.- No cabe duda de que son almas gemelas, hasta en el desastre de sus mentes diría que son idénticos.

-¿Y si no funciona?- Preguntó bajito JiYong, temía escuchar su respuesta.

-No pensemos en eso… Intentemos primero esto, y ya de ahí partiremos, lo importante es que recuperen el control de sus habilidades… Choi, quisiera que vinieras conmigo, tengo que ir a Inje por unos días.

-¿Podremos llamarnos?- La mirada que tenía SeungHyun le partió el corazón al profesor, parecía un cachorrito abandonado.

Sintió sus ojos picarle, jamás había escuchado tanta tristeza en la voz de su adorado.

-Tratemos de mantener una distancia total unos días, no mucho, dos o tres días máximo, luego podrán hablar.

-¿Puedo estar a solas con él?- Pidió su novio, y sentía que ya lo extrañaba.

-Claro.- KB se bajó del escritorio, donde toda la charla estuvo sentado, pero SeungHyun lo detuvo con la mano.

-Quisiera ir afuera, por favor.

-Por su puesto…- Les hizo una seña con la mano, y con lentitud se levantaron de las sillas.

No dijeron nada, sólo caminaron tomados de las manos con rumbo al enorme jardín. Conforme avanzaba, sentía que más lejos se encontraba de su alma gemela.

La mansión se sentía vacía, pero era porque los más jóvenes estaban en clase, así que caminaron hasta la parte más alejada, donde podrían tener privacidad de las miradas curiosas que seguramente los observarían con detenimiento.

-Amor, quiero pedirte algo.- SeungHyun fue el primero en hablar, se encontraban detrás de un sauce llorón, tan parecido al que estaba en el parque Olímpico cuando se citaron por primera vez.

-Amor…- No tenía idea de qué quería pedirle, pero tenía miedo que lo hiciera prometer algo que luego no pudiera cumplir.

-No es algo malo… O bueno, puede que sí, pero te prometo que no es tan malo.- Intentó bromear, pero por primera vez no funcionó

-Hyung…

-Quiero que me beses.

JiYong abrió los ojos enorme.- SeungHyun, no…

-Por favor… lo necesito.- Suplicó.

-La última vez--

-La última vez éramos diferentes, JiYongie, muchas cosas han cambiado.

-Ahora soy más fuerte, y me controlo menos.- Dijo JiYong, negando, no podía hacerle esto, no ahora.

-Yo igual soy más fuerte.- Lo tomó de ambas manos, él no quería verlo a los ojos, porque ahora sabía que podía hipnotizarlo.- Te juro que no usaré mi poder, JiYongie.- Insistió.- Nos prometimos jamás usar nuestros poderes para herirnos, y te lo voy a cumplir.- Lo abrazó, y susurró.- Pero necesito besarte, sino no creo poder soportar alejarme de ti…

-Hyung--

-Te prometo que si no lo soporto, lo dejaré por la paz y jamás te lo pediré de nuevo, me iré con tu profesor y haré todo lo que me diga.- Acarició con delicadeza su cabello.- Por favor, JiYongie.

JiYong tardó unos largos segundos decidiendo, su mente le dice que era la peor idea de la historia, pero no puede negar que su corazón le ruega que lo haga, que no debe de temer… No quiere volver a dañar a su alma gemela, no se perdonaría si algo grave le ocurriera, simplemente no lo soportaría.

Pero al escuchar el ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado, logra despejar sus dudas, sabe que no es miedo, sino ansiedad, su pareja desea tocarlo aunque sea a costa de su propia vida…

No entiende porqué, pero asiente contra su pecho, y el mayor sólo le susurra un “ _gracias_ ”. 

SeungHyun toma su rostro entre sus manos enguantadas, acariciando con suavidad las mejillas del más bajo. Le sonrió mostrando los hermosos hoyuelos que amaba con locura, antes de inclinarse y por fin besarlo, después de largas y dolorosas semanas de tortura y anhelo, _lo besó_.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía besar, lo único que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en eso, era la angustia de su primer beso. El beso que había desatado todo, las pesadillas, su aislamiento, su miseria y sus poderes.

Pero ahora, sintiendo los delgados labios tocando los suyos, sintió calor, hambre, deseo, pero también sintió _paz_.

Era extraño, nunca se había dado cuenta de todo el _ruido_ que había en su cabeza, hasta que este desapareció. Se sentía diferente, relajado, pero sobre todo _libre._

No quería abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que SeungHyun estuviera bien, porque en el fondo estaba disfrutando tanto el contacto que temía ver al otro con el rostro morado y sus venas resaltadas, sufriendo por el _beso de la muerte_.

Tampoco quería hacerle daño, pero por una vez en su vida quería dejarse llevar, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Pero cuando sintió las manos alejarse de él entró en pánico, sólo para ser calmado cuando su cintura fue rodeada, siendo acercado más al fuerte cuerpo de SeungHyun.

Inseguro, abrió un poco su ojo derecho, sólo para ver un muy distorsionado rostro, pero su color se notaba normal, no parecía sufrir, y eso sólo le dio valor.

Atreviéndose a todo, rodeó el cuello del más alto, para acercarlo tanto como pudiera, quería fundirse con él, ser una sola persona, una sola _alma_.

Necesitaba más, más contacto, necesitaba todo de él…

Pero sabía que no debían abusar de su suerte, al menos no hasta saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Pasaron los minutos, en los que se besaban, se acariciaban, pero sobre todo, aliviaban la angustia que tenían desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

Fue lento, pero pudo sentir como si su alma se estuviera enlazando con la otra.

O al menos eso quería pensar que estaba pasando.

Muy a su pesar, quiso asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, así que se separó lentamente del otro, sonriendo al sentir como SeungHyun se inclinaba más y más sobre él, negándose a dejarlo ir.

-Amor.- Susurró, soltando una risita.

-Por favor, JiYongie, necesito más.- Respondió ronco, estremeciéndolo.

-Nunca nadie había pedido más.- Volvió a reírse, acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Pero yo soy diferente, siempre lo he sido.- SeungHyun dejó un último besito, antes de unir sus frentes.

Wow, conque así se sentía la piel de otro ser humano. Había olvidado totalmente esa sensación, ya que siempre que tocaba a alguien o sentía sus pensamientos, le picaba ligeramente por absorber sus poderes.

Pero ahora se sentía tan suave.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó, viendo sonreír al mayor, al entender a qué se refería, cuando levantó su mano.

Él simplemente asintió.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado sus poderes, iba a tocar a alguien sin la intención de hacerle daño o hurgar en sus pensamientos.

Tomó con miedo el guante de su mano derecha, y lo quitó lentamente. Aunque todo indicaba que iba a salir bien este contacto, era inevitable sentir nervios. Poco a poco fue acercando su extremidad, hasta que rozó suavemente la piel de su amado, y por primera vez en su vida, sentir la tersa mejilla de SeungHyun contra su palma.

Pero lo más maravilloso de todo, fue no sentir nada más. Ni los pensamientos de su novio, ni mucho menos absorber sus poderes.

Nada.

-¡Amor! ¡Tu cabello!- Saltó ante el grito de SeungHyun, inmediatamente se llevo las manos a donde dijo.

-¿QUÉ TIENE?- Gritó, pero seguía del mismo largo, y no sintió nada extraño.

-¡Está blanco!- Los dedos del mayor tomaron un mechón, con dificultad levantó la mirara y pudo verlo, sí, era totalmente blanco.- Bueno, algo blanco, aún tienes negro.

-¿Es mucho?- Preguntó espantado, confundido de qué diablos había pasado.

-No, a ver.- Giró a su alrededor inspeccionando su cabello.- En realidad sólo es un mechoncito.- Hizo un gesto con el pulgar y el índice.- Chiquito, así. Y sólo está aquí.- Tocó el lugar, que era ligeramente a la izquierda, casi en medio de su cabeza, justo en la línea de nacimiento de su pelo.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con…?- Usó sus manos para señalarse a él y a sí mismo.- ¿Esto?

-No sé, puede ser…- Hizo un puchero, pensativo.- ¿Y sabes qué siento?- Dijo el Choi, tomando con su enorme mano la suya que aún seguía cubierta, retiró el guante y la posó sobre su mejilla.- Hay algo raro, siento como si algo me protegiera.

JiYong acarició con más confianza su rostro, pero ahora lo intentó con ambas manos, estando completamente _desnudas_. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no tenía que intentar con todas sus fuerzas reprimir sus poderes para poder tocarlo, es más, sólo estaba pensando en lo suave que era la piel de SeungHyun, y aún así no absorbía ni sus habilidades ni pensamientos.

-¿Qué crees que pasó?

-No tengo idea… pero te digo, me siento diferente, como si tuviera un escudo o algo.- SeungHyun cerró los ojos, y JiYong pudo ver un ligero destello rosa que lo rodeaba.- ¿Ves? ¡Ahora hasta lo veo!

-Wow.- Dijo sorprendido.- Pero, no me hace nada, ¿o sí?

-Porque no estoy dejando que llegue hasta mi cara.- Sonrió, y era verdad, parecía como si tuviera un traje de buzo, de luz rosa, pero del cuello para arriba estaba libre.

JiYong no se resistió y puso un dedo sobre su pecho “protegido”.- ¡Auch!

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, no somos inmunes a nuestro poder.- Se rió, antes de desvanecer el campo de energía.- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué ocurre, pero parece que tiene que ver con nuestro enlace.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste?- Preguntó emocionado, no había sido idea suya.

-¡Claro que lo siento! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Necesito sacarlo!-Gritó de felicidad, lanzando decenas de cartas al cielo, haciéndolas explotar tal cual quería. El control sobre sus poderes estaba de regreso y SeungHyun parecía un niño en navidad, emocionado por su nuevo juguete.- Pero, creo que hay que intentar algo más… 

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que le costaba procesarlo.

-Bueno, ahora puedes tocarme, pero será sólo un efecto momentáneo del enlace, o tal vez sea otra cosa.

-¿Crees que mis poderes…?- Dejó la pregunta al aire, porque no quería emocionarse antes de cuenta.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- SeungHyun cerró sus ojos, esperando el inminente dolor que vendría a continuación.

JiYong tragó fuerte, y usando todo el entrenamiento que tenía, intentó absorber algo de sus poderes, y lo logró, pero sin provocar que se desmayara.

-¿Ya?- Preguntó abriendo un ojito, no había sentido nada.

-Ya.- Mostró sus manos y brillaban en color rosa, la energía cinética que su novio generaba.

-¡SÍ! ¡DIOS! ¡FUNCIONÓ!- Gritó SeungHyun de felicidad, cargándolo y girando con él en el aire.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que lo besuqueó en todo el rostro, y JiYong hacía lo mismo, aún no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-¡Ya no me tengo que ir! ¡Ya podemos estar juntos, mi amor!- Lo dejó en el pasto, besándolo con fuerza antes de volver a lanzar cartas explosivas.

Parecía como si lanzara fuegos artificiales.

JiYong igual estaba feliz, pero había algo más que quería intentar.- Hyung, ¿me dejas?- Preguntó bajito, y el más alto sólo asintió, confundido por su tono tímido.

-Claro amor, ¿Qué quieres?

JiYong no respondió, y toco su mejillas, intentó escuchar sus pensamientos…

Y funcionó.

Pudo ver y sentir todo lo que SeungHyun estaba experimentando en ese momento, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había tocado y sólo vio oscuridad. Tomó valor y fue más allá, intentando llegar más profundo en su mente, específicamente quería ir al día en que se _reconocieron_ y lo logró, sintiendo todo el amor, a su alma gemela que lo llamaba desesperadamente, a pesar de ser su _enemigo_ en ese momento.

JiYong se abrumó por el profundo amor que le tenía SeungHyun, aunque era tremendamente familiar, porque él se sentía de la misma forma por él, era una clase de amor diferente, demasiado intensa, esa que sólo puedes sentir por la otra mitad de tu alma.

Quiso atreverse un poco, e intentó algo que jamás había hecho, quiso transmitirle también sus pensamientos, no sabía si era posible, pero quería intentarlo.

Quería que SeungHyun sintiera el amor de la misma forma en que JiYong había sentido el suyo.

Lo soltó inmediatamente cuando sintió las lágrimas caer sobre su mano.

-Amor, lo siento, no quería--

Pero SeungHyun lo abrazó con fuerza, cortando su pánico al instante.

-No, no fuiste tú, o bueno sí, pero no por algo malo.- Escuchaba como intentaba modular su voz quebrada.- Es sólo que, me conmoviste, es todo.

-Tú también lo hiciste.- JiYong también estaba llorando.

-Sí, pero tú no te pusiste a llorar como un bebé.

El menor rió, abrazándolo con más fuerza, no iba a sacarlo de su error.

-¿Entonces no te dolió?- Preguntó JiYong bajito, al paso de unos minutos, y cuando sintió que el otro estaba más calmado.

-Para nada, sólo que fue demasiado amor, creo.- Soltó SeungHyun, intentando -como siempre- sacarle una sonrisa.

Lo logró al instante.- Nunca es demasiado amor.- Añadió acariciando con ternura el suave cabello negro de su pareja.

-Entonces sólo fue la menopausia.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, separándose y limpiando las lágrimas de su novio.

Se miraron a los ojos, antes de volver a besarse.

Jamás se cansarían de hacerlo, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y necesitaban recuperarlo, y con intereses.

-

Al parecer el _sabelotodo_ de YoungBae tenía razón, su alma gemela sí era la llave.

SeungHyun era su llave.

La llave para controlar sus poderes, para arreglar el desastre de su mente, y de liberarlo de la prisión de su cuerpo.

Aunque si le preguntaban a SeungHyun, él les diría que su llave era JiYong.

Sonrió ante lo cursis que se habían vuelto.

Según lo que les había explicado KB, en su primer beso sólo habían logrado unir sus mentes, pero eso había sido suficiente para que sus almas dejaran de sufrir, básicamente tenían una conexión, _más_ _fuerte_ que la de antes, pero aún no estaba _completa_.

Un efecto secundario de esa unión, fueron las mentes de ambos _libres_ del desastre en el que estaban. De esa forma, sus poderes habían alcanzado el total de su potencial, en el caso de JiYong se notaba más, por el control definitivo que había adquirido. Ya podía tocar a la gente sin absorber ni sus poderes ni sus pensamientos, y cuando quería hacerlo, podía reprimir el dolor que les causaba e incluso, hacerlo sin dejarlos inconscientes. 

Choi tampoco se había quedado atrás, ya que desde ese día, su novio había amplificado exponencialmente su poder, además de adquirir un par de nuevas habilidades, como ese “escudo” que lo protegía a voluntas y ahora podía expulsar la energía cinética de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, no sólo de las manos. Además que se regeneraba más rápido que antes, y al final resultó que sí tenía poderes de hipnosis, ah, y era _mucho_ más fuerte.

Ya le daba batalla a YoungBae, y eso era decir bastante.

Pero indiscutiblemente lo mejor de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, era _esto_.

-¿Viste como lo mandé a volar?- Dijo SeungHyun, sudado y feliz, abrazándose a su costado, besó su mejilla incontables veces antes de dejarse caer sobre sus piernas.

-Sí, lo vi.- Se rió, más cuando vio a YoungBae molesto y hecho un desastre, caminando rumbo a la mansión.

Su mejor amigo y su novio habían tenido una _pésima_ forma de iniciar una _amistad,_ eran rivales más que nada, y se la pasaban tratando de superarse el uno al otro hasta en lo más _tonto_.

-El enanito ya se jodió, va a tener que entrenar _muchísimo_ para poder siquiera alcanzarme.- Dijo SeungHyun orgulloso, mostrando de forma presumida sus bíceps.

-Lo sé, amor.- Respondió con una sonrisa, acariciando su largo cabello.

-El profesor dijo que en la noche tenemos misión, ¿Vas a ir?

-Sí, es infiltración.- Tocó con su índice en medio de su frente antes de continuar.- Creí que a ti no te dirían.

-No iban, pero ya les dije que dejen de estarme separando de ti, porque me molesto.

-No me separan de ti, tonto, se supone que yo pertenezco al equipo de espionaje, tú eres más fuerza bruta.- Se burló, apretando las sudadas mejillas del más alto.

-No me importa, ahora vamos a hacer misiones juntos.

-Nuestras técnicas ni combinan, mi amor.- Negó, estaba saliendo con un payaso.

-Ya encontraremos la forma, vas a ver, seremos el mejor _team_ , superaremos a HyoRin y al tarado de YoungBae.

-¿Sigues molesto por esa vez que te _tacleó_ , verdad?- Aunque había pasado solamente un mes desde eso, sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde ese día que interrumpieron su… _entrenamiento._

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya lo superé! ¡Es más! ¡Ni me acordaba de eso!

JiYong se carcajeó al ver su cara roja, tenía a un niño grandote como alma gemela.

-¿Entonces porqué te ensañas tanto con él? Pelean por todo.

-¡Es que me molesta que digan que él y Hyorin son el mejor _team_!

-Llevan sus buenos años juntos, amor, es obvio.

-Pero ya te dije, tú y yo somos mejores… es más, deberíamos tener un nombre.- Su novio se tomó la barbilla, pensativo.- Algo poderoso.

JiYong jugaba con su largo cabello, SeungHyun le había preguntado hace unos días si debería cortarlo y él le había respondido con un rotundo “no”, le encantaba como le caía sobre su cara.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó, ahora acariciaba sus gruesas cejas, le encantaba poder tocarlo a su antojo.

-Pues… Es que G-Dragon es muy largo, y yo sólo soy TOP.- Soltó una risita, _de verdad_ lo estaba pensando.- Oye, ¿Cuándo nos casemos cómo me van a decir? Tú eres el famoso, ¿Crees que me digan “TOP de G-Dragon”?

No tuvo ni tiempo de sonrojarse por la _insinuación_ de su matrimonio, porque soltó una carcajada por las divagaciones en voz alta de SeungHyun.- ¿TOP de G-Dragon?- Se inclinó y besó los labios del otro.- Estás loquito, mi amor.

-¿No has leído el periódico nunca, verdad? Eres una celebridad.

Quiso decirle que ya _nadie_ leía el periódico, pero recordó que en el lugar en donde había estado viviendo SeungHyun hasta hace una semana, es a lo único que tenían acceso.

Sintió el pecho pesado.

Había sido un problema hacer que su novio se mudara a la mansión con él, porque se negaba a dejar a _su gente_. Ya había sido bastante difícil la separación de su pandilla, que le dio la espalda una vez que les confesó que JiYong era su alma gemela y que estaba considerando unirse a los “X-men”. Regresaron a Busán sin siquiera despedirse, y eso lo había dejado muy afectado.

SeungHyun era alguien sencillo, y por semanas se negó a abandonar su modesto departamento, en el que según él, vivía cómodamente y a gusto. A pesar de no tener mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, toda la gente en esa humilde “colonia” lo adoraban, en especial las ancianitas, que pasaban horas platicando con él. Le prometió que no iban a desampararlos y que no tenía porqué sentirse culpable por mudarse, le aseguró que irían a visitarlos por lo menos una vez a la semana, además que les llevarían víveres y todo lo que necesitaran.

Le costó mucho trabajo, pero al final lo convenció.

-¿GD?

Sintió un dedo en su mejilla, y salió de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué?

-GD. Me gusta cuando te dicen GD.

JiYong Sonrió.- Sí, a mí igual me gusta.

-¿GD y TOP? ¿No suena bien?- Preguntó, y asintió satisfecho, le gustaba como se escuchaba.

A JiYong igual, pero luego se le ocurrió algo.- ¿Y si usamos, “ _and_ ” en lugar de “y”?

Los ojos color carmín de su novio brillaron.- ¡Sí! “GD and TOP”, ¡me gusta!- Se levantó, y besó sus labios, antes de recostarse nuevamente en sus piernas, ya podía sentir como se estaban entumeciendo.- Es más, tiene ritmo, GD and TOP, GD and TOP, GD GD and TOP TOP.- Canturreaba el mayor, y él sólo negó, enternecido por las ocurrencias de su novio.

Si un par de meses atrás le hubieran dicho que iba a estar así con alguien, _jamás_ les hubiera creído.

Era hermoso poder tocar la suave piel de su amado, pero hasta ahora lo que más disfrutaba era besar esos delgados labios que seguían soltando diferentes estilos para la “cancioncita”, así que no se resistió y lo besó una vez más, pero ahora de forma más profunda, metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena.

La posición era un tanto incómoda, pero tampoco pudo alejarse pronto, menos con la mano de SeungHyun que lo tomaba firmemente de la nuca.

Amaba esta nueva vida que tenía, pero amaba mucho más al hombre con quien la estaba compartiendo.

-

La misión había salido bien, a pesar de las constantes riñas entre el amor de su vida y YoungBae, que se comportaban peor que niños peleando por la atención de su mamá. Afortunadamente ambos lo obedecían en todo y se comportaban en el momento de lo verdaderamente importante.

Todos estaban cansados, porque a pesar de la valiosa información que su novio tenía de estos mafiosos -había hecho un par de trabajos para ellos- , no contaban con que ahora tenían a un mutante lanzallamas en sus filas, y que estaban preparados para atacar.

Fue inesperado, pero mantuvieron la calma y lograron detener al mutante sin tener que eliminarlo. Confiscaron las armas y llamaron a la policía para que los demás fueran arrestados; si bien la idea sólo era corroborar que la “mercancía” estuviera ahí y hacer reconocimiento del terreno, para al día siguiente dar un golpe junto al comando especial que se encargaba del contrabando, los narcotraficantes se pusieron solos la soga al cuello al atacarlos.

Lo que más odiaba JiYong eran esos cansados protocolos y procesos burocráticos, pero si no lo hacían de _esa forma_ , no serían diferentes a los “delincuentes” que combatían. O eso es lo que le repetía KB siempre que se quejaba de las limitantes que tenían en cada misión.

Giró la perilla de la puerta de su cuarto, cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, y un fuerte cuerpo que se pegaba a su espalda. Sonrió. Si bien no se le había olvidado que quedaron de verse después de bañarse para ir juntos a cenar, el agua lo había dejado más soñoliento de lo que esperaba.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar o prefieres que _nos_ cenemos?- Susurró con voz ronca su alma gemela, besando con insistencia su cuello.

-¿La verdad? Prefiero dormir.- Respondió, y pudo sentir como el otro paraba de golpe.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédulo, mientras entraban a su cuarto. Caminaba detrás de él, negándose a soltarlo.

-Lo siento, amor.- Se giró dentro del abrazo, y rodeó su cuello, sonriéndole en forma de disculpa.

-Aw, pues está bien…- Dijo SeungHyun con decepción.- Pero, ¿puedo dormir aquí?- Vio el brillito de ilusión en sus ojos y no pudo negarse.

-Claro que puedes, tonto.- Se puso de puntitas y besó sus labios.

-¡Yeiy!- Lo soltó, corriendo a su cama para meterse debajo de las sábanas, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a cambiar de opinión.

JiYong sólo negó, y apagó la luz, acostándose a un lado de su guapo y juguetón novio. Soltó una risita cuando sintió que era abrazado por detrás, a SeungHyun le gustaba mucho dormir así, de _cucharita_ , e incluso a veces hacía que él fuera el que lo abrazara, aunque resultaba gracioso por la diferencia de tamaños.

Poco a poco fue relajándose, hasta que la mano que estaba sobre su estómago comenzó a hacer círculos lentamente, no sabía si era con la intención de arrullarlo, o era un movimiento inconsciente.

Intentó volver a cerrar los ojos, y ahora sintió un beso en su nuca.

JiYong presentía que _algo_ pasaba, pero estaba cansado como para querer hablar.

Entonces una presión _muy_ familiar sobre su trasero lo hizo despertarse del todo.

-SeungHyun…- Susurró bajo, no era su intensión sonar amenazante, era más un “ _amor, ¿es en serio? ¿Ahora?_ ”.

El mayor sólo soltó una risita.- Lo siento, es que…- Se cortó.

-¿Es que “qué”?- Preguntó JiYong, girándose y acariciando su mejilla.

-Nada…- Desvió la mirada.

-Amor…- Insistió, era raro que el mayor no fuera directo al grano.

-Es que cada vez me pongo más…- Miraba a todas partes menos a él.- Ya sabes.

JiYong creía saber a qué se refería, pero quería que lo dijera.- ¿Más cómo?

-Caliente, vaya.

Reprimió una risa. Sí, él igual se ponía muy caliente, no era ningún secreto.- Yo también.

-Sí, pero yo me siento como un pervertido.

JiYong ya no aguantó y soltó una risita.- ¿Pervertido? ¿Porqué?

-Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en tener sexo contigo.

Su corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras.

Después de ese día en el que descubrieron que podían tener “sexo con ropa”, lo habían hecho y _mucho_. Tal vez _demasiado_. Pero increíblemente, desde que podían tocarse a sus anchas, no lo habían hecho _ni una vez._ Era raro, porque podían pasar horas besándose, manoseándose, pero nunca parecían querer ir más allá, en especial SeungHyun.

JiYong no pensaba mucho en “su primera vez”, porque no quería forzarlo. Esperaba que se diera solo, en el momento correcto y de manera natural, no quería planearlo y hacer “un gran evento” al respecto.

Eso sí, jamás lo había hablado abiertamente con SeungHyun, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía el mayor.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Eres mi alma gemela, se supone que tengamos sexo, ¿o no?- Se rió, acariciando con ternura la tensa quijada.

-Pero siento que… no sé, que eres muy joven.

JiYong soltó una carcajada.- ¿Joven? Dios, ni que fuera un adolescente. ¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?

-Eso no importa.

-Pues claro que no importa, tonto.- Apretó juguetón la nariz de su novio y este frunció el ceño.- Además, ni siquiera nos llevamos tantos años, no actúes como si fueras un corrompedor de menores o algo por el estilo.

-Sólo siento que no estás listo.

-SeungHyun.- Buscó su mirada, porque necesitaba que lo viera a los ojos.- El único que sabe si está listo o no, soy yo, gracias por preocuparte, pero eso es una decisión mía.

-Lo sé, pero--

-Pero nada. No sientas que me presionas, además, hemos hecho _demasiadas_ cosas como para que te pongas a pensar así ahora.- Tenía el presentimiento de que _alguien_ había estado metiéndole ideas a la cabeza, pero investigaría después, porque ahora prefería dormir.

-…Eso era diferente.- Maldita sea, odiaba que cuando se le metía una idea, no dejaba de dar lata con eso.

-Amor, tengo veintiuno, y créeme que la única razón por la que soy en teoría virgen, es porque no podía hacer algo al respecto.- Se rió.- Así que deja de pensar tonterías y ya duérmete.

Vio como el mayor quiso decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar la boca.

JiYong lo besó, recostándose mejor en la almohada.

Se le había quitado un poco el sueño, pero tampoco quería hablar sobre esto, no ahora.

Pasaron los minutos, y SeungHyun no dijo nada, ni él tampoco. Así que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido nuevamente.

Hasta que sintió una presión sobre sus labios.

Abrió lentamente sus párpados, y pudo ver los brillantes ojos color carmín de su novio.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, un poco cansado de todo.

Éste no respondió, sólo volvió a besarlo, cerrando en automático los ojos, para poder disfrutar mejor el contacto. La suave lengua entró en su boca, y su estómago dio un vuelco, sintió _algo_ diferente en la forma en que SeungHyun lo estaba besando.

Suavemente se fue posicionando sobre él, y se excitó al pensar en que pudiera estar pasando _._

_Por fin._

Prácticamente se estaban devorando la boca, y pudo sentir que el mayor estaba duro, al igual que él. Se restregaban de forma tan familiar, pero el extra de por fin sentir los labios en la fórmula era un completo delirio.

Rió un poco al darse cuenta de cómo todo había dado un giro, cuando hace unos momentos, SeungHyun le había dicho que “no lo sentía listo”.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó su novio al separarse.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Ahora sí estoy listo para tener sexo?- Se burló JiYong, rodeando su cuello.

-Yo…- SeungHyun se sonrojó, y quiso alejarse pero no lo dejó.

-Sólo estoy bromeando.- Le sacó la lengua, y aplicó un poco de fuerza en su nuca, para obligarlo a regresar a sus labios.

Se besaron por largo tiempo, saboreándose y disfrutando del contacto. Pero JiYong se preguntó si este era el _momento correcto_ , se preguntó si tenía caso seguir esperando la inminente unión de sus cuerpos y almas.

Quizás a _esto_ se refería SeungHyun con que no estaba listo.

No sabía porqué de repente le daba nervios pensar en qué pasaría cuando estuviera completa su unión, más porque no había el más mínimo riesgo de que algo _malo_ les ocurriera. Tal vez era esta la razón por la que aún no lo habían hecho, era un paso tan importante, y que la mayoría de las personas hacían en automático por no poder reprimir sus impulsos.

Tampoco es como si ellos hubieran tenido opción, es lo que les había tocado, así que tuvieron que aprender a sobrellevarlo… Aunque si lo pensabas un poco, sí era aterrador el sentimiento de pertenecerle a otra persona por completo, saber que sus almas iban a estar tan unidas, que cuando uno muriera el otro lo seguiría sin dudarlo.

Sintió la ansiedad apoderándose de su mente.

Pero cuando vio esos enormes y tiernos ojos que resplandecían por el peculiar color natural, supo que era un tonto. ¿Porqué iba a temer?

_¿A qué había qué temer?_

Su alma gemela era la persona más fascinante, amable y amorosa del mundo. Sin estar unidos, había hecho cosas por él que sólo un loco enamorado haría; fue paciente con la situación, y _nunca_ lo dejó sólo, ni siquiera cuando iba a ser forzado a hacerlo.

Vio confusión en el mayor, y cuando abrió la boca para preguntar de nuevo, JiYong no lo dejó y se lanzó a sus labios.

Lo necesitaba, en serio lo necesitaba, quería estar por completo _unido_ a él, no sólo un poco, no sólo una parte.

Quería que SeungHyun entendiera cuál era su intención, lo que estaban a punto de hacer, así que un tanto inseguro, llevó su mano hasta el pantalón holgado que usaba como pijama, tocando su miembro sobre la ropa. Esto le provocó un gemido que cortó el beso, pero cuando se miraron una vez más a los ojos, JiYong le transmitió sus deseos, quería que lo entendiera y lo guiara, porque honestamente no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacer el amor.

Pudo ver en sus ojos la pregunta, y él sólo asintió, añadiendo una sonrisa.

SeungHyun tragó fuerte y se lamió los labios, miró nervioso a todos lados, como si buscara algo. Cuando quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, éste solo lo besó, recostándose por completo sobre él.

Se desvistieron poco a poco, quitándose las delgadas capas de ropa que los cubrían, hasta que por primera vez, quedaron completamente desnudos y pudieron sentirse piel con piel. JiYong estaba extasiado sólo con esto, el placer que sentía era demasiado, y ni siquiera habían empezado.

SeungHyun comenzó a besarlo, a lamerlo, a tocarlo con esas fuertes manos que sobre su cuerpo eran tan delicadas, cómo si temiera dañarlo. Él sólo podía gemir de gusto, además que acariciaba su cabello, que era lo único que lograba alcanzar.

Cuando sintió su lengua sobre su pene, JiYong estuvo a nada de venirse, ahora entendía totalmente porqué siempre en el porno había una escena de felación, era una delicia digna de un monumento, de un altar. Recordó cómo su hyung siempre le susurraba que quería chuparlo, y se preguntó si sería tan exquisito dar sexo oral, tanto como lo era recibirlo.

Al parecer tendría que ser en otra ocasión, porque a los pocos minutos, se vino en la boca de su amado, tomó con brusquedad el largo cabello, y soltó un gemido ronco.

SeungHyun sonreía malicioso, como un niño que sabía que había hecho una travesura y esperaba que sus padres no se dieran cuenta, aunque por la cara que ponían, se delataban solos. Lo vio tragar y lamerse la comisura de sus labios, se puso rojo al entender _qué_ se había tragado. 

-No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con hacerte eso.- Fue dejando besitos y lamidas desde su parte baja, pasando por su ombligo, llegando a su pecho, donde se ensañó con uno de sus pezones.- Todavía tengo muchos trucos, y pienso enseñártelos todos.

-Me muero por ver si es cierto, o sólo eres un fanfarrón.- Le contestó malicioso, y tuvo que contener un grito cuando sintió un dedo adentrándose en su cuerpo.

-Oh, créeme, estoy siendo modesto.- Subió un poco más, hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a succionar con fuerza.

-Hasta no ver.- Dijo con dificultad, porque ese dedo se convirtió rápidamente en dos, y lo estaban matando de éxtasis.

Los dedos de SeungHyun siempre le habían gustado, porque eran largos, y un tanto gruesos. Además que ahora comprobaba que la destreza _manual_ que tenía como _tazza_ al manipular las cartas, también podía aplicarlas en áreas muchísimo más placenteras.

A JiYong siempre le gustó masturbarse y usar sus propios dedos o dildos para aumentar el placer, pero nada se comparaba con las habilidosas manos de su alma gemela.

Su miembro estaba erecto una vez más, y cuando quiso decirle a su novio que parara, volvió a besarlo, dejando completamente en blanco su mente.

-¿Puedo?- Fue el susurro ronco que escuchó junto a su oreja, seguido de una sensual lamida.

Claro que podía, ni siquiera tenía qué preguntar.

-¿Puedo, JiYongie?- SeungHyun volvió a preguntar.

En medio del delicioso desastre que era su mente en esos momentos, logró susurrar.- Sí.

Estaba abrumándose, era demasiado placer viniendo de todas partes, las caricias, los besos, el simple rozar de sus pieles, todo era _excesivo_ para él.

Entonces, por un momento todo paró, fue expulsado bruscamente de su nube de éxtasis, y tuvo que mirar a SeungHyun, que estaba en medio de sus piernas, observándolo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó en un suspiro, estaba exagerando con eso de que era “demasiado placer”, él quería más, necesitaba más.

No entendía porqué su alma gemela había parado.

-Nada, sólo quería que te concentraras en esto.

-Estoy concentrado, dios mío no pienso en nada más que en ti.- Respondió rápidamente, ya se avergonzaría después por lo desesperado y necesitado que sonó.

-Pero no quiero que pienses en mí.- Añadió en el mismo tono bajo y profundo que había usado anteriormente.

-¿Y en quién lo haría, maldición?- Se estaba irritando, porque sentía como su cuerpo iba perdiendo la rica sensación de la búsqueda del orgasmo.

-En nosotros.

Se quedó mudo, lo cuál le sacó una risita a SeungHyun, que se inclinó para besar sus labios una vez más.

-Quiero que pienses en esto, no sólo en lo que estamos haciendo con nuestros cuerpos, sino aquí.- Puso su índice sobre su corazón.- Sé que es tu primera vez, y todo es nuevo, pero trata de concentrarte en nuestro enlace, en lo que estamos haciendo, porque es para toda la vida.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

-Te amo, Kwon JiYong, gracias por ser mi alma gemela.

El mayor notó que no podía hablar, y sólo le sonrió mostrándole sus hoyuelos, inclinándose para besarlo suavemente, al tiempo que iba enterrándose en su interior.

No dolió, pero sí sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo en sí mismo estaba cambiando.

Por fin, después de meses, de años esperando por _esto_ , por fin sus cuerpos eran uno, sus mentes eran una, y su alma, nuevamente era una sola.

SeungHyun se movía despacio, saboreando por completo la ida y la vuelta, deteniéndose un poco más cuando estaba dentro, antes de salir y regresar a su cuerpo casi inmediatamente.

Ningún libro, película o anécdota lo había preparado realmente para lo que estaba pasando ahora, ni siquiera podía describirlo con claridad, sólo podía susurrar el nombre su amado, y aferrarse a su cuello, no quería que se separara de él ni un instante.

Tenía un miedo irracional a que se alejara, a que dejara de tocarlo y abandonara su interior, era una sensación horrible, que sólo se calmaba con su tacto.

SeungHyun lo besó una última vez antes de quedarse quieto dentro de su cuerpo, se tensó, y sintió algo _llenándolo_.

Era algo más que su semen, era una fuerza, algo que lo hizo sentir paz, que alejó el miedo de segundos atrás, y que lo llevó al éxtasis, viniéndose entre los cuerpos de ambos.

-Listo, mi amor.- Sintió un besito en su sien.- Terminó.

La profunda voz de su alma gemela fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer dormido, su pecho ardió un poco, pero sus ojos no resistieron más y se dejó ir.

-

JiYong despertó y aún estaba oscuro afuera, pero por la forma en que cantaban los pájaros, amanecería pronto. Estaba cansado, pero sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado hace una horas. Su hyung dormía abrazado a su pecho, y no pudo resistirse a besar su frente, le encantaba verlo dormir, porque se veía súper tierno, a diferencia del miedo que inspiraba en todos dentro de la mansión.

Sí, su novio tenía una expresión de asesino serial, pero él lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que era un cachorrito.

Un cachorrito lanzador de cartas explosivas, pero cachorrito al fin de cuentas.

Aunque estaba agotado, no tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, así que decidió esperar un poco antes de ir al baño, porque no quería despertar aún a su pareja. Giró la vista a su buró, y sonrió al ver la cajetilla de su hyung, estiró su brazo derecho tratando de alcanzarla, y con mucho cuidado la tomó. Como sólo tenía libre una mano -la otra abrazaba a su bello durmiente- abrió con dificultad el paquetito, y sacó uno.

Quiso aporrearse contra la cabecera, porque el encendedor no se alcanzaba a ver en el buró, seguramente estaría en algún pantalón de su novio, y quiso llorar de frustración, odiaba que _nunca_ dejara las cosas en su lugar, siempre tenía un desastre en su habitación, y ahora que casi vivían juntos, igual en la suya.

Entonces algo se le ocurrió, era algo que había notado los últimos días, y con lo que estaba experimentando aún, así que no tuvo mucha esperanza en que funcionaría, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Puso el cigarro en su boca, y con su pulgar, intentó invocar fuego… y lo logró. Casi salta de felicidad cuando vio la pequeña flama salir de la punta.

La acercó al extremo del cilindro e inhaló, prendiendo el cigarrillo, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer otra de las “ _actualizaciones_ ” de sus poderes, era que podía usar habilidades que hubiera absorbido con anterioridad. Aún no sabía qué tan atrás en el tiempo, ni qué tan fuerte eran o cuánto duraban en su cuerpo, pero como apenas ayer había tocado al mutante lanzallamas, confió en que podría hacerlo con éxito.

Inhaló un poco más, dejando que el humo tóxico entrara en sus pulmones, antes de expulsarlo de su cuerpo, amaba fumar apenas despertaba, _ahora_ entendía totalmente a su novio, y a su terrible hábito matutino, el cuál ahora había _heredado._

-Te ves muy sexy cuando fumas.- Escuchó la grave voz, y casi le da un infarto.

-¡Hyung!- Reclamó, tomándose el pecho dramáticamente, aún con el cigarrillo en los dedos.- Casi me matas.

-Lo dudo.- Levantó su carita preciosa de su pecho y le quitó el cigarro.- Soy pésima influencia para ti.- Le dio una profunda calada, antes de devolvérselo.

-La verdad es que sí, pero qué le vamos a hacer.- Dijo JiYong riendo, inhalando con más fuerza.

-Al menos ya no me reclamas por mi desayuno de campeones.- Añadió burlón, besando su pecho a la altura de su corazón, antes de sentarse a su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-Casi quería matarte la primera vez que estaba desayunando mis _hotcakes_ y sentí el golpe de tabaco en mi boca.- Se sentó a lado del otro, recostándose sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento.- Soltó una risita, y besó su cabeza, rodeándolo de los hombros, antes de quitarle una vez mas el muy reducido cigarro.-¿Lo viste?

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido.

-Ya no está.- SeungHyun le mostró su muñeca derecha, donde _sus primeras palabras_ estaban tatuadas, pero ahora no decían nada.

Se sorprendió y miró la suya, donde debía estar “SAPO”, estaba limpio, como si nunca hubiera tenido nada.

-¿Entonces…?- Dejó la pregunta al aire, y el mayor sólo asintió, sonriéndole antes de girarse un poco y mostrarle su _marca de enlace._

Abrió la boca, confundido, tuvo que acercarse más para verlo mejor, parecía un tatuaje, aunque sabía que no era así, ademas que no se desvanecería a pesar del tiempo que pasara. Le costó trabajo entender que no era un corazón, o bueno, sí lo era, pero que en verdad decía “GD&TOP”, en forma de corazón. Las letras estaban rellenas de unos bonitos trazos y puntos que ayudaban a darle mejor _estética_ a su marca, para que sí, el corazón se formara.

El negro de fondo ayudaba a darle contraste, y a resaltarlo mejor.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste esto?- Preguntó JiYong, incrédulo.

SeungHyun soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué?

-Es falso ¿no? Me estás tomando el pelo.

-Amor, es real, ¿de qué diablos hablas?- Se reía por la cara de incredulidad que tenía el más joven.

-Pero, ¿cómo?- Estaba confundido, ¿cómo había terminado con “eso” como marca de enlace?

-Pues no lo sé, ya sabes que estas cosas son así, raras.- SeungHyun estaba imperturbable, terminó el cigarrillo, y lo apagó en el cenicero que estaba del lado de su cama.

-Pero esto es demasiado, ¿cómo es posible?

SeungHyun sólo levantó los hombros, él igual se había sorprendido al verlo, pero en sus propios ojos se había formado esta curiosa marca, nadie iba a venir a levantar falsos, y honestamente le gustaba.

-Tal vez es el universo diciéndonos que este es nuestro destino, que deberíamos formar un equipo independiente e irnos de aquí.- Dijo con malicia lo último.

Su pareja seguía renuente a pertenecer a los X-men, y nunca perdía ni una sola oportunidad para recordárselo y tratar de convencerlo de que “huyeran”.

-Aquí hay algo raro y voy a descubrirlo.- Añadió con decisión, ignorando olímpicamente la “idea” de su hyung.- O sea, YoungBae y Hyorin tienen una cruz con el sol, la luna y muchas estrellas, SeungRi y SeHunnie tienen dos “S” mezcladas con llamas, y nosotros ¿qué? ¿Un logo para un disco? ¡Qué demonios es esto!

-Piénsalo de esta forma, amor, si quisiéramos formar una banda, nos ahorraríamos el contratar al diseñador.- Dijo SeungHyun burlonamente, levantando las cejas insinuante.

Fue simple reflejo, pero tomó la almohada que estaba detrás de él, y la estrelló directamente en su guapo rostro.

-¡No te burles! ¡Esto es serio!- JiYong estaba al borde de la histeria, no le gustaba _para nada_ , y su alma gemela parecía que le daba igual.

SeungHyun sólo se carcajeó, y le quitó su suave arma, lanzándola lejos.

-¿Está igual?- Preguntó levantándose para mirarse al espejo. Era una pregunta retórica, porque por supuesto que era _igual._

_-_ Amor…

-¡AAAAAHHH!- Gritó horrorizado, ¡Su cabello! ¿Qué carajo le había pasado?

-Demonios, no había visto tu pelo.- Dijo SeungHyun distraídamente, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿¡Cómo mierda no te diste cuenta, SeungHyun!?- Preguntó furioso, girándose para enfrentarlo.

-Mi amor, todavía estoy medio dormido…- Bostezó.- Además que ya tenías un mechón, debiste suponer que algo así podría pasar.- Honestamente sí estaba un poco sorprendido por el nuevo _look_ , pero no quería alterarlo más.

-¡Pero…!- Se giró nuevamente al espejo, observando que la mitad izquierda de su cabeza, tenía un blanco y brillante cabello. 

Lo tocó y a diferencia de cuando lo había decolorado, este estaba suave y grueso. Poco a poco fue calmándose, en realidad se veía bien, mitad negro y mitad blanco, pero todo estaba siendo demasiado para él, ahora entendía el _shock_ de todos cuando hacía sus cambios bruscos de apariencia.

-Te ves muy guapo, JiYongie, pareces un _idol_.- Añadió su pareja, una vez lo vio más tranquilo.

-Sí claro, búrlate.- Hizo un puchero, y se puso a analizar con detenimiento los trazos de su marca, que había sido relegada en el momento en que vio su nueva cabellera, ahora que lo veía mejor, su marca formaba un corazón, pero en el interior, con los trazos de la “&” y la “O” de TOP, se formaban otros corazones más.

¿Sería casualidad o tendría _algún_ significado esos _tres_ _corazones_ extras?

De un segundo a otro, sintió como era abrazado y tirado con brusquedad sobre la cama, SeungHyun se sentó encima de su estómago, y como seguían desnudos, sintió un escalofrío por el íntimo contacto.

-No me estoy burlando, mi amor, en serio te ves precioso.- Besó su nariz.- Mucho más guapo que cualquiera de esos muchachos clonados que bailan como robots.- Acarició su cabello y besó su frente.- Y debes admitir que está muy bonito.- Señaló la marca en su pecho.- La verdad me encantó apenas la vi.- Se inclinó una vez más para poder besarla.

-Pero--

-Es especial, diferente y única, así como lo somos nosotros.- Se dirigió ahora a sus labios, besándolos brevemente.- Así que ya deja de hacer berrinche, y mejor déjame hacerte el amor de nuevo.

Eso último lo dejó sin aliento.

SeungHyun sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, que le provocaron un vuelco en el corazón nada más de verlos, y en un movimiento rápido, se bajó de su estómago, girándolo para ponerlo boca bajo.

-Te dije que iba a mostrarte todos mis trucos… Y aquí viene un favorito personal.- Sintió como sus grandes manos tomaban su cadera y lo hacían quedar con el trasero al aire.

Quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero se cortó por culpa de un ronco gemido que salió de sus labios, que fue producto de la lengua de SeungHyun que lo lamió desde el inicio de sus testículos hasta su entrada, donde sin dudarlo un momento, se enterró tanto como su longitud le permitió.

El maldito hijo de perra tenía razón, sí que estaba siendo modesto, porque ese simple y húmedo músculo había sido suficiente para dejarlo totalmente en blanco, casi al borde del orgasmo.

Y definitivamente JiYong ya quería que le enseñara todos esos mentados trucos de los que tanto alardeaba, así como también se moría de ganas por él mismo llevarlos a la práctica en el cuerpo de su precioso maestro.

Sí, SeungHyun era perfecto para él, no por nada eran _almas gemelas._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado esta revoltura de cosas :P Viva el GTop, Muchas gracias por leer. <3


End file.
